Mr & Mrs Uchiha
by PerryRulezDaWorld
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are married, but what happens when they both find out the truth about eachother? Will they stay together or drift apart? Mature themes and violence R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone *wave***

**God its sooooooooo hot**

**its 32 degrees here. Im literally melting haha**

**Anyways I'm attempting a full on SasuSaku fan fic here.**

**It may start off a little slow but it will get more intense as the story goes on. Okies?**

**On with the normality's:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or Mr and Mrs Smith kay?**

**Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, maybe some NaruHina later on. Depends really.**

**Spoilers: None what so ever . . I think**

**Rating: Mature for violence and explicit details later on.**

**_____**

**Our story starts in the office of Dr Kakashi Hatake, a noted marital therapist. Before becoming a normal everyday therapist, Kakashi Hatake was known to be the most notorious ninja in all the ninja countries. The copy nin. After retiring from ninja hood he trained in therapy so he could make up for all his sins and help people.**

**Across from our mysterious Dr in seperate chairs our a very unusual couple. **

**The petite female, with emerald eyes and hair the colour of cherry blossoms. She may be petite but her aura is enough to keep men at bay. She sits in a very relaxed manner, her legs crossed at the knee, yet her eyes hold more secrets than anyone would dare to imagine.**

**Then there's her husband. A very tall, well built man with raven hair and hard onyx eyes. His posture is very stiff but he holds himself confidently. You can tell hes seen enough things to last a life time. He sits with his legs slightly spread, his hands together in between the legs.**

**Neither of them looks a day over 20**

**This couple is Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha.**

**______**

**The sound of breathing is all that can be heard in the room until Sasuke began to talk**

**'First up, I want to say, we really don't need to be here. This is just like an oil check. See we've been married five. '**

**'Six. . ' His wife interupted swiftly**

**'Right. Five or six years and this is like a check up for us. Pop the hood, nose around, change the oil, maybe replace a seal or two . . '**

**He looked at his wife, who was nodding her head slightly in agreement.**

**Kakashi shook his head and decided to use a different approach.**

**'Okay. On a scale of one to ten, how happy are you?'**

**'Eight' Sakura replied firmly**

**'Wait, so like ten being totally happy and zero like totally miserable?' Sasuke asked, confusion evident in his voice.**

**Kakashi rubbed his temples and let out a long sigh**

**'Just answer instinctively Mr Uchiha'**

**Sasuke looked at his wife again, his mouth curling up slightly at the edges**

**'Ok. Ready?'**

**'Ready' She replied, never looking at him**

**'Eight' They both replied together.**

**_____**

**'How often do you have sex?'**

**Both Sasuke and Sakura freeze.**

**'I don't understand the question' Replied Sakura, her perfectly shaped pint eyebrows coming together in a frown.**

**'Wait. Im lost, is this a one to ten thing?' Sasuke asked, a confused look adorning his chiseled face.**

**Sakura looked at Sasuke before turning back to Kakashi.**

**'Right. I mean if it is, does one mean very little or nothing, because technically, zero would be nothing'**

**'Exactly, plus if we don't know what one is, whats ten?'**

**'Right . . Is ten . . you know . .'**

**'Constant . . unrelenting. .'**

**'. . Twenty four seven . . without a break . . for anything.'**

**'Not even to eat'**

**'Like Naruto**

**'Exactly. Look at Naruto's day job. Who else has 60 hours a week to put in the sack?'**

**Kakashi was getting very frustrated by now.  
'This is not a one to ten scenario. Its a straight question. How often do you have sex?'**

**Kakashi didn't see what was so complicated about the question.**

**The couple froze at the question.**

**_____________**

**'Please explain how you two first met'**

**Sasuke closed his eyes the corners of his mouth flicked upwards slightly before he replied.**

**'Suna, five years ago'**

**'Six' Sakura interrupted once again,her face showing no imperfections as she sat there, her breathing as quiet as her appearance led you to believe she is.**

**'Right. Five of six years ago'**

**Sasuke flicked a piece of hair back out of his face gracefully before telling all on how he and his wife met.  
______________________**

Dun dun dun

I'm leaving it at that for now

I know its kind of short but interpriting a silm is harder than it seems and takes forever :p

Ciao

Oh and REVIEWS pretty please :D


	2. The meeting

**Hello my lovely readers?**

**How are you all today? I have the worst headache and really bad sunburn . . . plus somehow i have sunburn on my scalp**

**OUCHIE!**

**Bla bla bla anyways, I'm kind of taking a small break from Dear Diary [My Kakuzu story] to get further into this one**

**Arent you lucky?**

**Not really haha**

**I know this is out of character for Sasuke and Sakura but I DONT CARE**

**You have a problem, don't read it. Simples XD**

**Disclaimer: I no own naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith kay?**

**Spoilers: None**

**Couples: Sasuke and Sakura and maybe Naruto and Hinata later on.**

**Rating: M for violence and scenes of a sexual nature**

**

* * *

**

**Five or six years ago . . . **

**Sasuke was standing outside a run down hotel in the middle of Suna. The sky was black, ninja of all ranks running in and out of buildings. This was a war zone.**

**'Whats happening?' Sasuke asked the hotel Bell boy as he took Sasukes bags.**

**'Someone tried to assassinate the Kazekage' **

**The boy replied with sadness in his unbroken voice.**

**'Gaara?'**

**Sasuke asked, shocked.**

**'ANBU and Ninja are rounding up all the single tourists. Are you alone sir?'**

**The boy inquired, showing no real interest, except the curious look his eyes held.**

**Sasuke looked forward to see a group of ANBU approaching, before someone else entered his vision. She was the most stunning woman he had ever seen with her cherry pink hair and perfect body. She was wearing a small white blouse with matching skirt. The skirt was just above the knee, showing off her slender, yet toned legs. Sensing eyes on her, she looked up, her emerald eyes locking with Sasukes.**

**'Are you two together?' **

**A random ninja asked, looking between the two civilians. He couldnt help but think that both looked utterly perfect.**

**Neither one had taken their eyes off of eachother, but they both nodded, and were allowed on their way**

**Sakura closed the hotel room door and both pressed their ears firmly against the wood, listening to the shouting and footsteps outside. When the noises finally subside, Sasuke and Sakura finally realised their proximity. A spark of adrenaline, attraction and mystery forms.'**

**'Sasuke'**

**He says plainly, holding out his hand in the simple greeting.**

**Sakura looks at his hand in confusion before smiling and placing her own, slightly smaller hand into his.**

**'Sakura'**

**Sasuke couldn't help but notice her name fit her perfectly, before smiling a rare, perfect smile.**

**

* * *

**

**The next morning, Sasuke and Sakura decided to take a small walk to pass the time. As they walked down a short alley, there were people running around everywhere.**

**'Gaara has run this Village for years. They'll call it a local vendetta, but Sound has been trying to pop Gaara since he became leader'**

**Sakura turned to look at the man she was walking with. She really knew nothing about him, but he had shown no intent of hurting her, so she would trust him . . . . for now.**

**'How do you know all this?'**

**She asked, stunned.**

**'I read Time magazine' **

**He replied casually.**

**

* * *

**

**The day was nearing its end and the sun was setting as they approached the hotel.**

**Sasuke took Sakura's petite hand and led her into a heavy basement dive. **

**All around them couples were dancing intensely and grinding against each other.**

**'I was right in the street. I guess I was pretty lucky' **

**Sakura said as she sat down in a booth, Sauke sitting across from her.**

**'Trust me, Im the lucky one' **

**He replied, enjoying view she gave him. He had never seen such an exotic beauty, and he was sure she would be his, eventually.**

**Hours passed as they danced and frolicked amongst the other couples, before making their way back to the booth.**

**A bottle of tequila was placed on the booth table in between the couple.**

**'To dodging bullets.' **

**Sasuke said, raising his glass.**

**'To dodging bullets.' **

**Sakura said also.**

**They both licked the salt, took the shot and bite a lime, before getting up and dancing to a fast Salsa song.**

**Sasuke loved the feeling Sakura gave him as she bumped and danced against him. He hated to admit it, but he was turned on just by looking at her, but the feel of her firm ass against his most intimate are was pretty good too.**

**

* * *

**

**Now 4:30 am, Sasuke and Sakura layed in bed together, mosquito nets surrounding the bed, giving it a more enclosed, romantic feel.**

**'I can hear your heart racing' **

**Sasuke whispered, sounding sultry and seductive, without meaning to.**

**'I never want it to stop' **

**Sakura replied, her fingers tracing patterns on Sasukes palm.**

**'Stick with me, and its not going to'**

**'Promise?' **

**She turned her head to look at his face. Her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight.**

**'Cross my heart' **

**He spoke honestly.**

**She sat on his hips and grabbed his collar, pulling him closer as she softly kissed his lips. Sasukes arms slithered around her waist as he pulled her closer to his chest, the kiss becoming more passionate, more needy, more than he had ever imagined.**

**His dark onxy eyes widened as he felt her small hands creep down and unbutton his jeans.**

**He couldnt believe she was being so forward with him, but he wasn't complaining. He needed to get rid of the growing hard on he was getting and she was the only woman for the job.**

**Lets just say Sakura defiantly ****was**** the woman for the job.**

**

* * *

**

**3 weeks later . . . **

**Sasuke had his arm round Sakuras shoulder as one of Sakuras arms was round his waist, as they walked slowly through a fairground. All the rides were lit up with brilliance as couples and families of all ages made the most of their time before it shut for the night.**

**'Step right up Ladies and Gentlemen. Try your luck . . . ' **

**Sakura walked up to the game booth and paid the man for 5 shots. She picked up the shuriken clumsily and threw them, nearly hitting the man in the process. She missed all the targets.**

**Sasuke gave a condescending smile before having a go himself. He picked up 5 shuriken and threw with ease. He missed one for good measure.**

**'Hot damn'**

**He replied with a laugh, after winning a small teddy bear, which he gave to Sakura.**

**'Can I have another go?'**

**Sasuke nodded as Sakura picked up another 5 shuriken and aimed.**

**

* * *

******

**Sasuke walked down the street, Sakura's hand in one hand, his other arm occupied by a large life size teddy bear.**

**'Where did you learn to throw like that'**

**'Begginers luck i guess'**

**Sakura giggles and quickly kissed Sasuke on the lips before pulling him down the street, the sound of both Sasuke and Sakuras laughter filled the air.**

**

* * *

**

**Thats it for now :D**

**Ive been through three times with spell check, so if there are anymore, i really dont care XD**

**Please review! because if i dont get many or even any, im going to discontinue the story so . . . **

**Get reviewing?**

* * *


	3. The wedding

**Hello my wonderful readers. **

**I cant believe how popular my first two chapters were :D**

**Loads more views in ratio comparison to Dear Dairy, although that story kinda sucks up to chapter 15ish haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith**

**Spoilers: None**

**Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and hints of NaruHina**

**Rating: M for violence and scenes of a sexual nature**

**________________________________________________**

**A few weeks later . . . . . . **

**Sasuke placed a small bandage around his knuckles before beginning to hit the punching bag in front of him. Holding the bag was a young man, around the same age as Sasuke, but not as tall or well built, but pretty close. He seemed to stand out with his blond spiky hair and sparkling blue eyes. This was Saukes best friend . . . . Naruto Uzumaki.**

**'Ok, slow down Sasuke. You've known this girl what? Six weeks?'**

**'Naruto, shes totally amazing. She beautiful, shes smart, shes funny, shes cute,'**

**Sasuke stopped for a moment to catch his breath before continuing the mild argument with his childish friend**

**'Shes an amazing shot.'**

**Sasuke hit the bag with a massive force, sending Naruto tumbling to the floor. Sasuke let out a small laugh before helping him back to his feet.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Many miles away . . . . **

**'What does he do anyways?'**

**'Im telling you, hes perfect. Hes into construction.'**

**Sakura and her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, were doing a spot of rock climbing in a remote section of Japan. Ino and Sakura had grown up together and were inseparable, when not fighting over guys. Ino was by no means a goody two shoes, and liked her men. Men liked her too, what with her long pale blond hair, bright blue eyes and killer body.**

**'Can he support you, you know, financially. I mean, are you sure hes not just after your money?'**

**Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes.**

**'He has the same amount as I do, well close enough. Its totally perfect'**

**___________________________________________**

**The following day . . . . **

**Sasuke and Naruto were in a speedboat, traveling full speed with suck skill and agility. Sasuke was at the wheel while Naruto was (attempting) to navigate.**

**'Shes in computers. A big server goes down in the city and shes in there, day or night. Shes like the Batman for computers, or something.'**

**___________________________________________**

**Sakura had her face squashed down against a gym mat as she was held down in a ninja hold.**

**'He travels quite a lot, like me. But we never talk about work, and that's how we like it'**

**Sakura countered the move and ended up on top of Ino, who ate mat. Hard.**

**'So i can leave the office at the office with . . . '**

**____________________________________________**

**Sasuke and Naruto were in the local park playing a game of baseball. Sasuke slid onto the first base. He was safe.**

**'. . . No questions, no demands.'**

**__________________________________________**

**'What about the sex?'**

**Ino managed to ask, still face down against the crash mat.**

**_________________________________________**

**Sasuke swung his baseball bat, hitting the ball out of the park. Naruto and the other guys just stood there with their jaws touching the floor.**

**__________________________________________**

**Somehow, Ino had managed to get out of the grip Sakura had on her, and was now facing her best friend/opponent.**

**'Its incredible. Ive never know anything like it. But its not just about the sex.'**

**________________________________________**

**'I look into her eyes and I see something so familiar. Like i know her deepest and darkest secrets'**

**_____________________________________**

**'. . and he knows mine, and it doesnt matter.'**

**_____________________________________**

**'But arent you scared Sasuke. I mean its pretty risky business.'**

**As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto loved Sasuke like a brother and didn't want to see any harm to come to him. Sasuke turned to Naruto, his dark eyes seeming lighter and more care free than Naruto had ever seen.**

**'Naruto, Im telling you, when you know, you know. You've just got to listen to your instincts.'**

**______________________________________**

_**The wedding . . . .**_

**Sasuke and Sakura stood in a small chapel, exchanging vows. Behind Sakura, stood Ino in a simple light blue dress that puffed out slightly and ended at the knees. Behind Sasuke stood Naruto in all his glory. He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and a trademark orange tie.**

**After saying their vows, Sasuke and Sakura kissed passionately as Naruto and Ino stood there stiffly, no emotion showing on their face.**

**They all turn as the wedding photographer takes a snap. Everyone was so happy with perfect smiles and perfect faces.**

**Sasuke and Sakura looked so happy. The day was perfect**

**____________________________________________**

**Not really a cliff hanger.**

**So Sasuke and Sakura are married**

**yay!**

**Sorry its not very long.**

**Next chapter is in the present day :)**

**If you like this story and want to read the next chapter, please review**


	4. Life at home

**Hey everyone! Thanks for so many views and reading my story. Thanks for the wonderful reviews this story has been given.**

**I honestly thought this story was going to be a total failure but Ive had hundreds of views for Each chapter :D**

**BTW This issue came up - I am not writing this story from the film, but from one of the first drafts of the script. This means that the story i am writing isn't going to stick to what happens in the film, but it makes things a little more interesting? Okay**

**I know the men have the wrestling scene in the beginning but Ive done it as Sakura and Ino, and it works . . . I hope :).**

**Oh and the next chapter to my Kakuzu story 'Dear Diary' will be out at some point next week :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mr and Mrs Smith okay?**

**Spoilers: None, unless you haven't watched Mr and Mrs Smith**

**Couples: Sasuke and Sakura, hinted Naru Hina later on**

**Rating: M for violence and scenes of a sexual nature - You've been warned!**

**

* * *

**

**Five or six years later . . . . [Present time]**

**A large, suburban house lied in the center of a large town in central Japan. The house is 3 stories, with 2 bedrooms on each floor, and a large bathroom and 2 walk in closets separating each set.**

**The exterior of the house is a simple white decor, which gives it the 'well off' look. Everyone who passes the house feels a pang of jelousy of the couple who seem to have the perfect life.**

**The pristine and perfectly cut lawn sparkled with early winter snow in patches. A man walks out in a black bath robe.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Sasuke walked slowly down the steps of the house's front porch to pick up the daily paper that got delivered to his front door. As he bent over to pick up the small bundle, his eyes traveled upwards, scanning the street, but there's something about his eyes that's different. Something is missing.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Sakura rolled out of bed and sat on the edge, her feet pressed firmly against the wooden flooring. She was wearing a white night shirt, and her pink hair was tied in a loose bun. She too had the same dead stare, as if . . something was missing.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Sasuke and Sakura brushed their teeth in their joint bathroom, both were wearing matching bath robes with 'SU' embroidered into the back. **

**It was strange to see that neither one was making eye contact with the other.**

**'So, what did you think of Dr Hatake?'**

**Sakura asked casually before taking the mouth wash and rinsing, still not making eye contact with Sasuke.**

**'Kakashi? He seems very nice,'**

**Sasuke replied casually, never once looking at his wife as he carefully shaved off his morning shadows. Believe it or not, Sasuke had to shave every morning like every other man in the world. He wasn't ****that**** perfect.**

**'Very nice. Nice manners.'**

**'Very nice manners. Are his questions a bit wishy washy?'**

**Sasuke questioned before washing his face with clean water and drying off. He looked in the mirror and was satisfied with what he saw.**

**'His office is clean across town'**

**Sakura was now pinning her pink locks behind her head in a delicate way, so that little pieces of hair spilled out, but it still looked elegant.**

**'The 4pm appointment means we hit rush hour . . . '**

**'Good. Thats settled then.'**

**Sakura replied before making her way down to the large kitchen. Sasuke couldn't help but think Sakura wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, but he was used to the way they were and he knew they weren't going to change anytime soon.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Sasuke and Sakura passed each other as they grabbed their coats, both getting ready for work. As they slipped on their coats, they never once made contact. **

**Sakura left through the front door as Sasuke walked through the house and into the garage, where he got into his car and left the house.**

**Sasuke loved his car. He owned a Mercedes McClaren SLR and it was his pride and joy. It was in jet black, and it cost quite a lot too.**

**Sakura loved her car, but not in the over the top way that Sasuke did. **

**She had a silver Mercedes SL500 and it fit her perfectly.**

**As Sasuke pulled down the drive, he noticed Sakura pulling out of the front drive at the same time and pressed down hard on the brake to prevent the two (very expensive) cars from colliding.**

**Once Sakura was safely out of the way, Sasuke once again set off for work.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Not so happy marriage for Sasuke and Sakura huh?**

**I hope our favourate couple find the love again soon :D**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review?? Please?**


	5. secrets and christmas

**Hello my b e a utiful readers.**

**Ive officially enrolled back at college. Yay!**

**Bring on September 7th!!!!**

**Im 18 soon So excited!!!**

**Anyway, thank you guys for reading my story. I'm glad you love reading it as much as I love writing it.**

**Sasuke and Sakura are my favourate anime couple ever and they should be together. Right??**

**Thanks once again for the amazing reviews :D**

**Hopefully Sasuke and Sakuras relationship will pick up soon, because their marriage isn't exactly a happy one at the moment is it?**

**On with the usual proceedings:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith.**

**Spoilers: None, unless you haven't seen Mr & Mrs Smith.**

**Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno with hinted Naru Hina later one . . . maybe**

**Rating: M for violence and mature scenes later on . . . . You've been warned!**

**If you don't want to read it, then don't.**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**A shrill whistle was heard as a commuter train pulled into the dark cold station. Amongst the mass of suburban commuters, wearing the same suits, with the same eyes, is Sasuke.**

**He moves so fluidly through the mass of people, never once touching anyone else as he made his way off of the platform and through the station to the car park.**

**Sasuke stood outside the station and looked across the car park to where his car was parked, out of the way of most of the other average, every day cars. He continued to stand there until most of the commuters had climbed into their cars and left.**

**Sasuke smirked before making a short stroll to where his Merc was parked and climbed in, locking the doors as he went.**

**While you would expect Sasuke to set off home, he started performing his daily . . ritual. He smelt his hands before pulling an air freshener out of the passenger side door pocket. After spraying his wrists, he rubbed them together then smelt again. This time he was satisfied.**

**He pulled out his gold wedding ring from a pocket under neath the steering wheel and placed it onto his finger. **

**He checked his pockets and gave himself a quick pat down before spotting what seemed to be red lipstick on the cuff of his shirt.**

**He checks his collar in the car mirror to see a large smere of blood red lipstick on his neck.**

_Is Sasuke having an affair?_

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Sasuke drove down and endless line of cars as he makes his way home.**

**As he pulls into the drive, the garage door opens, revealing Sakuras car, dark and lifeless.**

**Sasuke spotted Sakura through the window, as he drove by, the headlamps lit up her face. She smiled and gave a small wave to her husband, and he did the same.**

**As the lights faded, so did Sakuras smile.**

**She walked over to the oven and pulled out some hors d'earves with a large brown oven mitt. She left the kitchen and walked into the hall just as Sasuke walked through the front door.**

**'Perfect timing'**

**She spoke with a small smile on her face, her eyes seemingly blank.**

**'Perfect, as always.'**

**Sasuke replied while removing his coat and hanging it up on the wall at the end of the hall. **

**'Oh Sasuke, I got us a tree. Biggest one on the block'**

**Sakura smiled at Sasuke as he kissed her cheek, though barely touching. He made his way to the back of the house and walked into the garden.**

**He made his way over to his warn town tool shed and closed the door behind him.**

**He turned around and let out a deep sigh at the sight of tools all over the floor.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Sakura walked down the hall and opened a door on the left that seemed to be a closet of some sort. Inside the closet were object and boxes all neatly stacked and . . filed?**

**She reached up and pulled down a medium sized box marked 'CHRISTMAS' and opened it. Inside were multiple, perfectly packed ornaments and lights.**

**Sakura started placing her ornaments on the huge Christmas tree. When she said it was the largest on the block, she wasn't lying.**

**Her hands moved fast, agile and graceful. Little Angels danced**

**SNAP!**

**She cracked a string of electric lights like a whip. The lights wrapped around the tree and snapped into place.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Sasuke was now working on his perennials, fixing stems. His large hands were slow, delicate and soft, working every stem, every petal **

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Sakura was stood on a chair in front of the tree, attempting to place the star on top, but she couldnt quite reach.**

**She stepped onto the arms and lent straight up against the three and dropped the star on the top.**

**She softly jumped to the floor just as Sasuke walked in.**

**'Just in time.'**

**Sakura spoke before hitting a switch, causing the tree to light up. Glowing.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**From outside, we see Sasuke and Sakura and the tree. A perfect couple, a perfect house, a perfect, Normal Rockwell life**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Is Sasuke having an affair?!?!!?**

**Who knows :p**

**They seem so happy to the outside but they dont know the truth**

**Hopefully they will have a good Christmas :D**

**thanks for reading**

**Reviews please?**


	6. Dinner and phone calls

**I update quickly neh? :P Only because i dont like writing long chapters, i feel they kind of drag on a bit.**

**I LOVE YOU MY WONDERFUL READERS!**

**Im 18 soon [31s August] Sooo excited**

**Thankyou for the wonderful reviews again**

**The last chapter wasnt a random scene i put in but a scene i pulled from the script that i have. Once again it keeps you lot guessing because its not exactly the same as the film**

**Is Sasuke having an affair? Well you'll just have to wait and see wont you :D**

**On with the normal proceedings:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mrs and Mrs smith, unfortunately**

**Spoilers: None, unless you haven't watched Mr and Mrs Smith, and if this is the case, that's your own fault.**

**Rating: M for violence and mature themes later on . . You've been warned!**

**Couple: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno . . . Hints or Naruto and Hinata love later on . . maybe**

**If you dont want to read it then dont!**

**

* * *

****'Tell me. Why did you decide to come back here. Alone?'**

**Kakashi looked up from his note pad at Sakura, who was sat there alone, staring straight back at him.**

**'Its not that three's anything wrong as such. You have to remember Sasuke and I bonded on an intensely profound spiritual level.'**

**

* * *

****Candles flickered as Sasuke and Sakura ate dinner. They were both at opposite ends of the table, distant and cold. No eye contact.**

**'Mmmh. This yellow prawn rissoto is to die for. You try something new?'**

**'I added peas.'**

**Sakura replied, a hint of edge detected in her voice.**

**'I guess i just forgot how good it it.'**

**Sakura looked up at this and gave a weak smile, which Sasuke returned, before they both got back to eating.**

**'Could you pass the salt please dear?'**

**'Its in the middle of the table, Sasuke.'**

**Sakura spoke, never lifting her head up as she continued eating slowly. Sasukes head lifted at this, inspecting the innocent looking salt shaker, placed in the centre of the old oak table.**

**'Is that the middle of the table?'**

**'Well its between you and me. Your on one side of the table and I'm on the other.'**

**There was a loud screeching sound as Sasuke pushed his chair out and got up. He walked over to the middle of the table, picked up the salt and sat back down.**

**Sakura smiled. A small victory.**

**Sasuke then covered his dinner in salt as Sakura swallowed her smile.**

**There was the sense that every dinner went this was. **

**Cold, quiet, and tense.**

**

* * *

**

**Back to Sakura with Kakashi . . . **

**'Over the years, I feel our relationship has progressed onto an all together higher plain.'**

**

* * *

****The tree was glowing as Sasuke and Sakura sat there reading the daily news paper.**

**Sasuke was reading the sports section in the back of the paper, while Sakura was reading the home and garden section.**

**Her head shoots up as she heard something, her green eyes landed on Sasukes sidekick. **

**Sasuke quickly tried to stop the sound his phone was making, a sound that was like finger nails on a chalkboard for Sakura, her hands tightened around the paper, nearly ripping it.**

**

* * *

**

**'So what do you think the problem is?'**

**Kakashi blinked and looked at Sasuke, who was now on his own in Kakashi's office.**

**'I love my wife, and I love out life together. We both love our house,its our castle. I would die for that house, but . . . '**

**'But what?'**

**

* * *

**

**There was the sound of a forks against plates as Sasuke finished his meal. He swallowed, thinking, struggling for something to say. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the phone rang.**

**Both sets of eyes landed on the phone. Line two.**

**'Damn. The office.'**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke walked into the den and locked the door behind him, snapping up the phone. His voice transformed. Deep, strong, intense.**

**'Its me.'**

**

* * *

**

**In the dining room, Sakura sat there, eating dinner alone. **

**Suddenly, the phone rings. Line three. Sakuras eyes snapped into focus, alive again.**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura moved fast and smooth, passing the door to the den.**

**'Ive got a call Sasuke. I'll be upstairs!'**

**

* * *

**

Sasukes head snapped to the side as he heard his wife call down to him.

**'Okay Honey!'**

**Sasuke called up in his normal, suburban voice, before his voice became intense once more.**

**'I cant get away right now. My wife . . . **

**

* * *

**

**I think im going to leave it at that today**

**I feel sorry for Sasuke in this chapter, i dont know why**

**hmmm**

**anyways**

**reviews? pretty please? pretty please with sugar on top? :p**


	7. Card game

Hello! I know the last chapter was like, really really short but I promise i will make it up to you with either a very long chapter, or 2 chapters published within a day.

Okay? :D

I am so tired already and its only about half past three in the afternoon. I haven't even had any dinner yet, oh wait a minute, i had some waffles :)

Can I just say, if you havent heard of The Script, youtube 'The man who cant be moved' It is an awesome song, and it helps me write this story for you :)

Oh and by the way, there will be no updates from 24th August up until 3rd September. I'm going to Leeds festival until the 31st which is also my birthday, then im having a massive birthday party. Oh and i start back at college on the 7th Sept so i wont be updating as fast.

Oh and my Dear Diary readers, imhaving a writers block at the moment with that story, but im half way through the next chapter. Sorry its taking so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith

Spoilers: None unless you haven'twatched Me & Mrs Smith, although the story varies a little bit

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe a bit of NaruHina later

Rating: M for violence and mature themes later on.

* * *

Sakura shut the door and pressed a button on her laptop, bringing it to life.

An instant message was waiting on the screen:

**Teddy Bear needs company. Hudson hotel. Penthouse suite.**

Sakura quickly typed a reply, her fingers barely touching the buttons.

_**Be there in 45 mins. I want gifts**_

The screen replies;

**Red roses?**

_**Three dozen. Long stem.**_

Sakura smiled to her self before she heard a creak behind her. She spun around to see Sasuke in the door way as she subtly shut her laptop

'Gosh honey. You scared me.'

She said with a slight gasp in her voice. The hand she held over her heart made it more believable.

'Sorry. Bad news, looks like I'm going to have to go into the city.

'Oh okay. That's fine. One of our girls just crashed a server at a law firm. Total mayhem. I should go in too.'

Sasuke nodded but he didn't really listen, he was already heading out.

Both Sasuke and Sakura walked down to the garage, but before Sasuke could get into his car, Sakura spoke.

'Please be back for 9 o'clock. We promised the Carlson's.'

Sasuke nodded before climbing into his car, starting the engine and driving away.

* * *

'I know it feels like your the only couple going through this. . . '

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled as he smiled at Sasuke, who was sitting alone in front of him, a less than pleased look on his face.

'. . . But believe me, right now, millions of couples are experiencing precisely the same problems as you.'

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a leveled look.

'Oh? You think so?'

* * *

Sasuke drove his car through the lines of traffic as he made his way down town.

He pulled into a hidden and secluded car park, parked his car and made his way out onto the street, where he hailed a taxi.

Instantly, a yellow taxi pulled up at the side of street, as Sasuke walked over and sat in the back seat.

He reached into his pocked and pulled out a small hip flask, unscrewed the cap and emptied it.

_To dodging bullets. Love Sakura_

was engraved on the side.

* * *

The yellow taxi pulled up outside a back street nightclub as Sasuke climbed out of the back and paid the man $30.

He looked around at the random drunk teenagers and the occasional middle aged man scattering the street before making his way to an ATM machine on the side of an off - license.

He checked to make sure that no one way paying any attention to him before withdrawing two thousand dollars, and then he made his way into the club

* * *

Inside the club was as dark as it was outside, strobe lights lighting the dance floor. Hundreds of people filled the place, drinking and dancing were the main activities, but Sasuke didn't want to speculate on what a few couples were doing.

Sasuke turned his head and found what he was looking for. A bouncer.

'Im looking for Nelly.'

He spoke with authority, his eyes in fixed eye contact with the large man.

'Oh yeah? Whats it concern?'

'Im looking for some action.'

Sasuke replies cooly, a small smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

Nelly looked like a very normal man on the outside, with short brown hair and a 4 o'clock shadow on his large chin. His eyes were a dilute brown colour, with a small green tinge in the middle.

He was about 6ft and weighed approximately 150lbs, no ones idea of a tough guy.

When the bouncer walked into the back room, Nelly and his 'crew' were in the middle of a card game.

He walked over and started to talk quietly into Nellys ear.

'What does he look like?'

'Bridge n tunnel. Maybe Wall street. His breath is a fire hazard.

'How much?'

'Two grand. Got it our and showed me right at the bar'

'Fuck it. Lets roll him

* * *

A little while later . . . .

Sasuke was sat in the back room of the club, music pounding through the walls, as the card game continues.

Across from Sasuke was 'Leather, and to the left of Leather, on Sasukes right, was Beanie. On Leathers right side, was a man known as Gold Teeth. [I know, not exactly original names huh?]

Beanie: Up a hundred

Leather: Call

Beanie: Call

Gold teeth: Your hundred with two more

Sasuke: Call

Gold teeth: Its three hundred to call

Sasuke: Is it? Okay, fold. No call. No fold. No. Yeah. Yeah. No. Fold

Gold teeth: Stay awake Casper. You want another drink?

Sasuke grabbed a glass of scotch and downed it in one, he then shook his head and carried on with the game.

* * *

Im going to start writing the next chapter straight away so you wont have long to wait

Reviews? pretty pretty please? ^.^

thank you


	8. You are the job

Oh my god! Someone got murdered last night outside one of the local pubs near me.

I mean, a girl was raped outside my dentists a few weeks back.

Im seriously thinking of moving in with my grand parents haha.

I know its been a while since it happened but I would like to dedicate this chapter to the Late Michael Jackson.

Anyways On with proceedings:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith

Spoilers: None unless you havent watched Me & Mrs Smith, although the story varies a little bit

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe a bit of NaruHina later

Rating: M for violence and mature themes later on.

_______________________

A yellow taxi pulled up outside the Hudson hotel, and out slid a woman holding onto a black leather Doctors bag.

She walks across the dark hotel lobby and enters the lift which light up. Its Sakura.

She was waering a black sheer coat, her long legs bare. She was out of the Suburbs and dressed to kill.

The ride up was slow and made annoyingly long by the irritating tune that played.

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Sakura walked out and looked at the sign that read

'Penthouse floor'

She walked down the corridor to the last door and knocked softly.

She waited ten seconds and when she received no answer, she knocked again, this time with more aggression.

A large bald man answered the door, giving Sakura the once over before letting her into the room.

She looks around to see another four large men sitting around, playing backgammon and watching TV, but at the back of the room, a man in a posh suit was on the telephone.

'Whats in the bag?'

The first man asked, eyeing Sakuras unusual bag.

She opened the bag to reveal a whip, some rope and some pink furry handcuffs. The man gives Sakura a quick frisk before deeming Sakura safe.

'Dont be long. We have a plane to catch tonight.'

'Alright.'

Sakura nodded before being shown to the bedroom by another one of the large men.

In the bedroom was a large, black leather bed, with large windows that led into a roof terrace with the most tremendous view of downtown.

A tubby middle aged man appeared from the bathroom wearing a lose bath robe with black boxers underneath. This man was Nasser Hamed.

'You must be Sakura. I must say the name fits you perfectly. The roses are for you.'

Sakura turned her head to see that on the chair, were three dozen, long stemmed red roses.

'Why thank you that's very sweet.'

'Do you like champagne?'

Sakura arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and smirked sexily.

''I love champagne,'

Hamed led Sakura to the end of the leather bed where she sat, as he grabbed the bottle of champagne from the bedside table and poured them both a glass.

'So what would you like to do?'

He leant across the bed and whispered into her ear. She laughed and opened her bag, removing a large section of rope.

'So, you want a Bungee jump?'

'Yes, yes. I want a Bungee jump!'

Sakura stood up and dropped her coat, revealing a skimpy black bra with white lacing and matching french knickers.

__________________________________________

Sasuke threw his hand in.

'Shit. I had that. I had that!';

'Homes. You've got fourteen different tells. Mother fucker! Your William Tell.'

Gold teeth shouted before starting to sing to the Overture, causing the others to laugh, before they all high fived each other.

'The bets four hundred. You gunna fold, call or raise?'

Sasuke gave the waitress a drunken wink as she refilled the men's drinks, before leaving. He then pulled out his two thousand dollar roll and counted it out on the table.

'Okay. two eighty,ninety, three ten, thirty, fifty, wait. Where was I? Seventy, eighty, four hundred. Four hundred and i raise you . . '

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a grenade, pulling out the pin and rolling it onto the table. They all look at it in silence.

'Go big, of Go home. You know.'

Just as they react, Sasuke crossdrawed two silenced pistols and fired 15 shots. It was over in four seconds flat.

The back door opened into pumping music as Sasuke walked back out through the club, wearing Nellys shades. He tipped the waitress and walked straight past the bouncers and out of the club.

Sasuke removed a keyring from his pocket which had belonged to Beanie, and pressed the unlock button, to find its for the old '69 Chevy.

The two large men who were previously leaning on the car, quickly scurried away as Sasuke walked to the car and climbed in. He fired the car up and floored it.

__________________________________________________

'Your a very very naughty 've been very very bad.'

Sakura walked around the bed as she dominated Hamed, who was tied oddly to the bed, so his knees and face were facing downwards.

'I know. Im a bad boy. A very bad boy.'

Sakura ran her nails up and down his back, putting quite a bit of pressure into the tips of her fingers, breaking the skin on his back slightly,

'Mummys going to punish you, because Mummy, is very, very angry with you.'

'Yes. Oh yes!'

'Yes she is . .and the CIA is very angry with you. Have you been selling big guns to bad people?'

'Yes, ye . . what?'

Sakura placed her knee in the small of his back, her hand under his chin and jerked upwards, snapping his neck.

She looked at the limp body on the bed before pulling the covers over, concealing the body.

She grabbed her coat and made sure she looked decent before grabbing her bag, and one of the three dozen long stemmed red roses from the large bunch.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing one of the large men from earlier.

'Everything okay?'

'Fine. Hes exhausted though. Dead to the world.'

The man walked over to the bed and gave the man underneath a light shake.

'Mr Hamed. We have got to split.'

There was no answer and Sakura stood there, trapped. She opened her bag, which revealed all the toys from earlier as the man gingerly pulled back the covers.

He swore in arabic before drawing his gun and turning around, just in time to have it swiped out of his hand by a bull whip.

Sakura dove and caught the gun, firing one shot from the guns barrel. The man dropped like a sack.

With calm precision, she whipped out a large rubber dildo and jammed it under the connecting door, wedging it shut. She grabbed her bag and ran out onto the roof terrace.

On the other side of the door, seven large men were trying to break down the door when one of them fired eight shots.

The men burst through the bullet ridden door and tear forwards towards the roof terrace.

Sakura carried on running before she reached a dead end. Nothing but a vertical drop, twenty four stories high.

She emptied her bag and started unraveling the fabric, which was woven Kevlar cord. She attached one end to the handcuffs, which she attached to the terrace railing before jumping, just before multiple shots were fired.

The kevlar cord slows down her decent as she whizzes down twenty four floors before landing elegantly at the hotels entrance.

'Taxi?'

She asked one of the door man just as a yellow cab pulled up. She tipped the doorman before climbing into the taxi and leaving the hotel.

__________________________________________

What do you think?

Sorry it took a while for me to write.

Please review! please please please review, or i will cry ha ha


	9. False pretenses

Hello :D

I am so happy you liked my last chapter although I do agree it was slightly short, but I like keeping you guys in suspense haha.

I'm so tired right now but I'm going to do my vest to write fun packed and long chapter. If not then please don't kill me *cries*

Anyways On with proceedings:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith

Spoilers: None unless you havent watched Me & Mrs Smith, although the story varies a little bit

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe a bit of NaruHina later

Rating: M for violence and mature themes later on.

Enjoy

Oh and by the way, sorry i didn't put proper separators in the previous chapter, I had a can of lager to help me get my energy up and totally forgot :D

* * *

'But if you had to put your finger on it, what would you say it was that first attracted you to her?'

Kakashi looked at Sasuke to see the the man who looked like he was lost in pained memories.

'She was so exciting . . . It was like we had this deep . . Like we had this . . '

It suddenly dawned on him.

'I have no idea.'

* * *

Sakura looked behind her to see Sasuke making his way over the road to where she was stood, on her neighbours doorstep. Both had reverted to their suburban selves, hair, clothes and posture

'Everything okay Downtown?'

Sasuke asked while brushing off a fold on his shirt.

'Fine, good. You?'

'Good, fine.'

He replied before ringing the door bell, which chimed 'Deck the halls'. Sasuke and Sakura give each other dead panned looks before turning back as the door was opened.

Standing there was Suzy and Martin Carlson. They both gave off the glow of new money, bad taste and good whiskey.

'Welcome neighbours!'

The couple greeted in unison, identical smiled adorning their faces. They turned and led Sasuke and Sakura through the house and a sea of suburban couples. Men walked over to Sasuke and give multiple back slaps and hand shakes. Sakura was met with air kisses and waves. They both smiled, the perfect couple.

A little while later, Sasuke was surrounded by investment bankers, all smoking cigars.

'I hear their stocks getting butchered.'

One of them spoke to the group.

'Its a blood bath. How did you make out this quater Sasuke? You take a beating?'

'Actually I've got all my dough burried in the back garden.'

Sasuke spoke, causing himself all the others to laugh, although his smile didnt reach his eyes. He looked over to the Christmas tree to see Sakura sat on the large beige sofa, with three mothers, all holding young children. One of the mothers was fawning over her young baby girl when the baby spit up all over her perfect pant suit.

'Oh shoot. Can you just hold her while I just clean off?'

'No, I . . . I . . .I.'

But it was too late, Sakura was looking at the baby girl in her arms. She held the baby awkwardly before looking into a pair of small sparkling blue eyes, so innocent, so pure.

Sakura and the baby just stared at each other. Curious.

'Babies seem to know everything, you know?'

'Its as if they can see into your soul.'

Two of the mothers started talking aimlessly amongst themselves as the others nodded in agreement, almost conspiratorial. Eyes locked, fixed and pensive, as Sakura smiled weakly, trying to win the baby over, causing the baby to smile back, and even give a small giggle.

'Awwwh she likes you.'

Sakura looked at the woman before looking back at the baby and smiling for real. A relieved smile, hey green eyes glittered slightly. Through the haze of cigar smoke, she spotted Sasuke, their eyes locked. No real passion, a long way from their first glance. They both looked a little disgusted with their surroundings. Suburban suckers.

* * *

Sasuke gargled his mouthwash loudly, causing Sakura to give an evil look towards his throat.

He spat out into the sink before rubbing his eyes, which gave a small squeak. He then looked at Sakura, who gave a small smile before turning the lights out.

* * *

In the dead of night, all that could be heard was the shallow breaths of the two in bed when suddenly, both cell phones rang.

'Sasuke Uchiha.'

'Sakura Uchiha.'

* * *

Dun dun dun

Sorry its short again, because its 9pm and i need some sleep, but i promise there will be another chapter out tomorow at some point, so you dont have long to wait :D

and woulnt you rather have shorter chapters more often that waiting a long time for long chapters?

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy reading

Ive had nearly two thousand views so far, so . . . review please? Pretty please? With sugar on top? :D

Thanks!


	10. Office life

Told you the next chapter would be out today didn't I?

So . . my friend wants to be an alternative model, and last night she was accepted by the Suicide Girls, but we don't think shes going to go for it. Oh and I'm her agent :D

So, I'm not going to drag on with things you guys wont read but I'd really like to talk to some of you on msn so if you want to talk and even get to read the chapters before they're published then you can add me at lotty-goes-rawr at hotmail dot com [email addresses wont show up for some reason]

Anyways On with proceedings:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith

Spoilers: None unless you havent watched Me & Mrs Smith, although the story varies a little bit

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe a bit of NaruHina later

Rating: M for violence and mature themes later on.

Please enjoy

* * *

Sat at the top of a sky scraper under construction sat a man with a desk, and a phone.

This man is father

* * *

'Its three in the morning. Is everything okay Dad?'

Sakura asked, not actually sounding concerned.

'This is the second time this week . .'

Sasuke spoke with slight annoyance to the unknown caller.

'Yeah, of course.'

'Right. I understand. No problem.'

Sasuke and Sakura spoke at the same time into their cell phones before hanging up. Sasuke looked at Sakura . . .

'Whats the matter?'

'Dads not well and Mum freaked out. She things he has Pneumonia, although its probably just a small cough.'

'Well maybe you should take the day off and go see if the olf guys alright. Your mum would love it if you spent the night.'

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke before giving a small smile, that again, didn't reach her eyes.

'Your so sweet.'

'Im just thinking of you Dad.'

Sasuke replied, rubbing the back of his head, making his bed head slightly worse. Sakura resisted the urge to laugh slightly.

'What was yours?If you dont mind me asking?'

'Taipan office. They've got an email about the stress statistics for the damn. Looks like I'll be working flat out next week.'

'That damn dam.'

Sakura cursed before falling flat back onto the bed and rolling herself up in the duvet.

'Yup, that damn dam.'

Sasuke responded quietly before following his wifes lead.

* * *

The lights were off, eyes opened and eyes closed.

Sakura pulled softy on the sheets, causing Sasukes leg to become uncovered. Sasuke tugged on the covers and covered his leg, causing Sakura to become fully revealed . .

* * *

The next morning, there was a slight breeze and birds singing as Sasuke whistled to himself. In his left hand, he was pulling a traveling suitcase and in his right hand was a snoopy lunch box.

He walks into the shed, locking the door behind him. He put down his suitcase and lunch box and walked over to the tood bench, moving it and peeling back the black, tatted rug to reveal . . . .

. . . a safety box in the floor. Sasuke typed a code into the lock and opened the lock, unveiling a trap door. He spun the handle, and opened the door, walking down some steps, through some more locks where he flipped on the lights.

The room was filled with shelves packed with money and a large arsenal of weapons.

Guns, rocket launchers, and explosives were hung on the walls like tools.

Sasuke started choosing weapons like he was shopping at the local mall, too casual for any ones liking.

* * *

The garage door opened as Sasuke pulled out and drove off in his car, just another day in the American suburbs

* * *

As soon as the garage door shut, Sakuras eyes popped open, as she climbed out of bed, moving fast.

She quickly walked into the kitchen, shutting the blinds as soon as she entered.

She sets the oven to 'clean' before opening the door and pressing a combination of digits on the touch pad.

This set off a red light and an alarm. A ten second warning.

Without hesitating, she entered another combination into the touch pad causing the alarm to stop, and a large draw in the base of the oven to rise and open up, revealing Sakuras arsenal of weapons.

Sleek digital devices, Alloy, plasma. She filled her purse with approximatly one thousand dollars before closing up the draw and making her way to the bedroom to get ready.

* * *

The garage door opens once again before Sakura pulled out in her small SLK. The bumper on the back of the car read:

'Neighbourhood watch. Keeping our streets safe.'

* * *

In the meat packing area of the large city, Sasuke pulled up outside a small multi storied building, with no brands or even a name on the front.

To anyone passing by, the building would seem dead and abandoned.

Sasuke walked in and went immediately to the top floor marked 'Smiths construction'

He walked through a totally normal office, with piles of junk mail on one side, and a pile of old, yellow newspapers on the other side.

He walked to the far end of the office and unlocked the door, walked in and shut the door behind him.

The office was relatively normal, containing a desk, two chairs, a phone, a black and white surveillance screen and a fax machine, with a waiting fax.

Sasuke walked over to the fax machine, picking up the waiting fax as he went.

* * *

A woman walked across the reception of a large downtown high rise. She wore a tight black suit with a short skirt and black heels. She entered the elevator and her face is lit up. It was Sakura.

She walked out on the fourty second floor, walking through the floors reception and to the end of a corridoor with a dead end.

At the end of the corridor was a sculpture of a kingfisher, and as Sakura stopped infront of it, she lightly pressed its eye, causing a black box to appear in the wall.

She leant forward and the black box took a retinal scan. The wall opened.

She entered the small area, lit up with ultra violet lights and the wall behind her closed, and she was scanned. Every curve and feature scanned down to the slightest imperfection, not that she had any.

Once the scan was finished, a door opened at the opposite end to the all, and she walked in.

___

Dun dun duuuun

Told you it would be out today.

and i think this chapter is longer than the last . . well the last one was nine hundred and something and this one wass one thousand two hundred and seventy one words long before i edited it :D

Hope you liked

Reviews?


	11. Target

* * *

Sorry sorry sorry for the inactivity.

I am ill, no, i don't have swine flu, i have Bronchitis, but yeah.

I just turned eighteen :D and i just came back from Leeds fest which was amazing!

How come hardly anyone viewed my previous chapter? Let alone review, I feel that my story it crap now.

Anyways On with proceedings:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith

Spoilers: None unless you havent watched Me & Mrs Smith, although the story varies a little bit

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe a bit of NaruHina later

Rating: M for violence and mature themes later on.

Please enjoy

* * *

Sakura entered a vast metal room, filled with the worlds most advanced technology. The sound of flooding data and live feeds filled the room at warp speeds.

The room was separated into ten different stations, spread out across the large space, each being run by a different woman. Every single woman was wearing the same cool black clothes, a dead stare on every face.

Sakura walked up a small set of metallic steps and onto a large metral platform, adorned in multiple computers, and a view of all ten stations.

All the women turned around as Sakura spoke,

'Good morning ladies. How does our day look?'

* * *

A woman was running through a snow scape with two large guns in her hand, shooting hundreds of bullets into everything and anything that got in her way. She was close to her destination when she fell through a small hole, falling 400ft onto a solid floor, a sickening crack was heard . .

A man cranked a joy stick and carried on playing Tomb raider.

This man in Hector Danz, an every day middle aged man, but this man, is a target.

'Get up you lazy bitch!'

Sat across from him, looking bored, was Special Agent Rodway. He'd been watching Hector on Tomb Raider all morning so, the novelty had worn off. Standing around the room were four other agents, all the windows had been blacked out with photographic paper. All men were armed.

Another agent entered the room with some food and placed it on the table in front of Hector. On the plate was a double whopper.

'Feeding time.'

The agent says simply before walking out. Hector didn't look up.

'Aint you going to taste it incase its poisoned?'

Rodway just gave the guy a bored look.

'It could be laced with something like mercury or rat poison! Jesus. I thought you guys were getting payed to watch my ass.'

Rodway leant forward and grabbed the whopper, and ate three quarter's of it in one bite. He chewed for a little bit before cramming the rest into his mouth, and began chewing again. Once he'd finished eating he spoke . .

'Safe.'

Hector didn't give Rodway the pleasure of a reaction, after all, this had been happening every day for multiple weeks.

* * *

Hectors face was shown on a computer screen before Sakura turned it off and turned around to talk to the other women.

' Our target is being moved from a facility in Toronto to New York. The only vulnerability in the trip is here,'

She walked over and pointed to a section on a large map of the area.

'Minor roads south of the border. I was GPS and Sat elly of the canyon. Also get me the weather report for the last three weeks. Ladies. . . we have work to do.'

* * *

I AM SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT AND ITS SHORT

BUT IM GOING STRAIGHT ONTO WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	12. Mission in jepordy?

Im sorry the last chapter was so shit, no wonder I'm losing readers.

Im going to try and do better and make then good to read again.

Please message me with suggestions and please review, I take everything into account so if there's something you want to see in the story, just ask.

On with the usual duties:

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. Neither do i own the story lines or characters.

Spoilers? None unless you havent watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uciha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata later on.

* * *

A breath taking snowy ravine plunged into the mouth of a frozen lake. Through the ravine ran a viaduct, which vanished into a mountain tunnel below. On it, hanging two hundred feet up on two ice axes, was a little figure, dressed like a white ninja.

The figure slowly but skillfully made its way to the top of the ravine and removed its skii mask.

It was Sakura. She unsheathes a Ti powerbook and fires it up before tapping her throat mic.

'Snow white in position. Give me a sit-rep.'

* * *

Sakura's team sped towards the zone in a small helicopter. Below was a convoy of unmarked vehicles approach the border check.

In the middle of the convoy was a heavily armoured vehicle. Ino spoke.

'Situation is green. I repeat, situation is green.'

They spiral down into . . .

* * *

Inside the armoured vehicle, Hector was sat across from Rodway. The men sat glaring at each other, both weary from too many days spent together.

* * *

Sakura tapped a few keys on her laptop, causing a wire frame of the valley with three small green dots on the ridge to pop up. She clicked on them without hesitation, causing the dots to turn red and a message pop up on screen.

**THERMOBARIC CHARGES ARMED**

Ten feet above Sakura, a huge bald eagle soared, breaking jumped out of the helicopter, drawing a parachute as she watched the eagle soar over the ravine. She sighed as it flew out of view.

* * *

Below, hidden in a shaded area of the ravine, hidden behind a medium sized boulder, a figure dressed all in black pulled down his balaclava and looked up. Its Sasuke

He pried off the lid of his 'Joe Cool' Snoopy lunchbox and took out a cut piece of Key lime pie and ate it quickly. He had to admit, his wife was a good cook.

He picked up a pair of high tech binoculars and looked towards the approaching convoy of vehicles.

'Shit. This guys like Royalty!'

* * *

Sakura turned to see the eagle land at the opposite side of the ravine, where something caught her eye. She turned and grabbed some imaging equipment and zoomed in. She could see a figure dressed in black, in a balaclava, eating a piece of pie, in an earie green glow of her night vision.

'Seven dwarfs. Come in.'

She spoke into her mic.

'This is Bashful. Over'

'Are you getting this?'

* * *

Still in the helicopter, Ino was watching the fuzzy green image of Sasuke eating pie.

'Affirmative. Could be a bird watcher'

'Hes watching the road.'

Sakura replied with uncertainty.

* * *

As Sasuke observed the approaching motorcade, he began talking to himself.

'So we got us a hefty convoy of FBI vehicles, police outriders, probably SWAT team in the van. Main attraction is a heavily armoured excursion in center stage. Tough can to open. Any ideas Sasuke?'

Still chewing, Sasuke heaves a Javelin CLU 76mm rocet launcher onto his shoulder.

'Well Bob, I thought id try my luck with the Javelin today.'

He reached over with his hand, while trying not to drop then million dollar weapon and activated the laser sight.

'Incorporating passive target acquisition with an integrated thermal imaging sight. Its got all the features you woould expect from a larger fire - and - forgot weapon wrapped up in an easily portable 6.4 kg package.'

* * *

Sakura was shocked to see the anonymous man(A.N. She doesn't know its Sasuke) heft an enormous rocket launcher.

'Negative. He is not a bird watcher!'

She watched, dumbstruck.

'Theres another player in the field.'

'Convoy T minus thirty seconds'

Sakura heard Temari call in the background.

'What the fuck is this?!?'

'Okay. Abort mission!!'

'Bullshit. Hes in my spot,'

Sakura was pissed off to the max. She couldn't believe there was another agent in the field jeopardising her mission.

_Fucker_

'Convoy T minus twenty seconds.'

'I can take him out before he fires.'

'Abort mission Snow White!'

'I have a shot.'

'RBT Snow white. Repeat - .'

'Negative. We came to do a job. Hes on my square, I'm taking him out.'

'Fifteen seconds!.'

* * *

On the road, the convoy rolled on, oblivious.

* * *

Sakura swung a silenced SA-80 assault rifle from a sling on her back into a firing position.

'Ten seconds.'

* * *

Sasuke locked onto the target car through the Javelins laser sight.

'Okay donkey. Lets see if I cant get a tune out of this trombone.'

* * *

Sakura looks through of the SA-80, Sasukes right temple in the cross hairs. She squeezes the trigger and . . .

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN :D

Hope its long enough for the time being :)

I hated writing this chapter for some reason :) Too many long words for me haha.

Im going to try and attempt some drawings as to what Sasuke and Sakura would look like in their spy gear and how they look when theyre acting like a happy family but i suppose i'll suck at it haha.

You guys are more than welcome to do the same :D

Anyways Reviews? and once i get some i'll start writing chapter 13 =]


	13. Oh shit

Heylo my lovelies.

Sorry its been a while, college has been driving me crazy.

Applying to uni is sooo stressful. UCAS is a bitch.

Plus i am so so soso so so so so sorry its taken so long to get this one done. I love writing this story and i for some strange reason lose all motivation when i leave it a week or so.

So, I apologise.

Anyways, i wont ramble on. On with Proceedings!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. Neither do i own the story lines or characters.

Spoilers? None unless you havent watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

* * *

RECAP:

_On the road, the convoy rolled on, oblivious._

_______

_Sakura swung a silenced SA-80 assault rifle from a sling on her back into a firing position._

_'Ten seconds.'_

______

_Sasuke locked onto the target car through the Javelins laser sight. _

_'Okay donkey. Lets see if I cant get a tune out of this trombone.'_

____

_Sakura looks through of the SA-80, Sasukes right temple in the cross hairs. She squeezes the trigger and . . . _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke felt a sudden strong breeze flutter past his face, causing him to shift position. His head was dipped ever so slightly as a high velocity 7.62mm slug ripped into a branch behind his head, covering him in a light cover of snow

'What the hey?!'

* * *

Sakura squinted at the figure in the distance, realising she had missed her target.

'Shit'

* * *

Sasuke turned his head, causing the ravine's cool breeze to blow across his face, cooling his face rapidly. He too squinted, and noticed a figure in the eerie glow of a laptop.

In a split second, he had dropped to the ground, in a machine like fashion, and loaded a Swedish SKS assault rifle. He slowly got up onto a crouch, then into a position where he was knelt on one knee, while the other leg was positioned in front of him. He aimed and fired three return shots.

* * *

Sakura had very little time to dive behind a rock as three bullets hit the stone wall where she was sat. She could only watch as her laptop slid down the ice, spinning as it went.

'We've lost her. I'm blind!'

One of Sakura's agents shouted as she tried to reconnect to the laptop that had been lost in the ravine.

'Come in, Snow white?'

Ino asked calmly, hoping for a reply from her pink haired friend. They waited a moment before someone spoke.

'No reply. We have lost her. I'm deaf AND blind. Five seconds!'.

* * *

The convoy was right where Sasuke wanted them, so he tried to reach his laptop to finish the job when another shot went straight through the rock that was so very close to his face.

'A guy can't do his job properly round here.'

He quickly removed the electronic trigger from his laptop and raised it, just in time to see the convoy disappear into the mountain tunnel.

'Great, now look what you made me do.'

* * *

Sakura could see her target in the cross hairs as she squeezed the trigger, a 89p bullet hit his smack bag in the head, causing him to fall flat onto the snow.

'Player down. Knock out. Waiting to confirm. Do you read me? Stand by.'

It was then that Sakura realised all her communications were down as she wanted the last car vanish into the tunnel.

'Mother fucker. Damn!'

She couldn't help but shout in anger as she stowed her rifle.

* * *

Sasuke was slightly dazed. The bullet had clipped his right ear and tore a hole in the balaclava. He felt the hole that the bullet had made to feel that the side of his head was actually bleeding so he grabbed a small hand full of snow and pressed it against the wound.

'Okay. That is it!'

It was very safe to say that Sasuke was pissed.

'Say hello to my little friend!'

Sasuke ran into his hidey hole and emerged with the javelin on his shoulder, armed and ready. It coughed out a gigantic heat seeking war head. About thirty feet out, it roared to life, spewing out a sheet of fire, as it streamed across the ravine at full speed.

* * *

Sakura emerald eyes glittered with shock and fear as she stood transfixed, watching the warhead come towards her.

With no option left, Sakura dived from the ledge into the darkness below just as the war head slammed into the rock face and exploded with withering force, causing a huge ball of fire to erupt, and an avalanche to erupt.

* * *

Sasuke looked down in awe at the weapon in his hands.

'You should not be allowed to buy these things . . .'

He spoke, still in slight shock.

* * *

Sakura fell through the sudden avalanche, as it fell onto the highway below, causing the shocked drivers below to skid and swerve, in an attempt not to hit the snow.

She hit the soft powder hard, causing her to lose her rifle as she tumbled down the slope, the pain hitting her worse than she had ever felt before.

* * *

Sasuke stood there with a smirk on his handsome face, waiting for the fog to clear as he admired his handywork. He couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows as it seemed the mountain was moving.

Suddenly, the dust cleared and he could see the mountain side rushing down at high speed to greet him.

'Ah, horse shit.'

Sasuke ran as fast as he could as the mountain exploded behind him, causing hundreds of voulders to tumble down in a fatal mixture.

Sasuke slipped on a small patch of ice, causing him to tumbledown the mountain at cosmic speed as he disappeared into a huge cloud of black smoke, which covered the entire mountain base. . .

____

Dun duun dun

its half eleven at night, i am so tired so im going to bed.

Leave me lots of nice reviews? and i'll start writing the next chapter.


	14. The fight

I am SO sorry its taken so long for this chapter to come out. I had finished it and then the next day i opened this chapter to add something to it and Word pad had turned it all into weird fucked up symbols and html codes. I was so pissed off and it wouldn't change back!

I just thought fuck it and wouldnt be arsed to try and re write it but Ive got some extra time on my hands because one of my college days has been canceled so here we are.

Sorry once again.

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. Neither do i own the story lines or characters.

Spoilers? None unless you havent watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uciha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

REMEMBER: Sasuke and Sakura still havent realised who they're fighting.

* * *

RECAP:

_Sasuke stood there with a smirk on his handsome face, waiting for the fog to clear as he admired his handywork. He couldnt help but furrow his eyebrows as it seemed the mountain was moving. _

_Suddenly, the dust cleared and he could see the mountain side rushing down at high speed to greet him._

_'Ah, horse shit.'_

_Sasuke ran as fast as he could as the mountain exploded behind him, causing hundreds of boulders to tumble down in a fatal mixture._

_Sasuke slipped on a small patch of ice, causing him to tumbledown the mountain at cosmic speed as he disappeared into a huge cloud of black smoke, which covered the entire mountain base. . . _

* * *

Coughing could be heard as Sasuke emerged from the dust cloud on shaky legs. A thirty car pile up could be seen through the cloud, as the sounds of people screaming and shouting started to echo through the ravine. Sasuke couldn't help but think it looked like some kind of car graveyard.

Sasuke walked forward, his legs still struggling but getting better as he reached the middle of the road as he spotted Sakura emerging from the snow pile the avalanche had left on the road. She headed into the tunnel as Sasuke slowly pursued her.

Lit with the flash and crackle of downed electricity cables, Sasuke couldn't see a lot as he entered a service tunnel which led from the main tunnel. He looked around and saw no sign of the person he was pursuing when suddenly a shadow dropped behind him.

Sakuras green eyes blazed as she attacked like a tiger. Beautiful and graceful yet fierce and lethal as she spun, knocking Sasuke backwards to the floor. He tried to reach for his gun, but she skillfully hooked her ankles around his head, sending him, and his gun flying.

Sasuke moaned as he hit the floor, his gun landing approximately one hundred yards away. Tasting blood, Sasuke raised his fists in a defensive stance. They both started circling, waiting for the other to attack, when Sakura pounced.

Black belt vs Golden gloves.

Both testing to try and find the others weakness.

Sasuke threw punch after punch, getting closer as Sakura kept dodging but she couldn't stop his onslaught. Suddenly she dropped to the floor and smacked both of his shins with a brick that has been laying on the floor.

Sasuke gasped at the sudden intense pain in his legs and dropped to his knees. Using this as an opportunity, Sakura moved behind him and executed a neck hold, dragging him towards a ragged steel pole that was sicking out from a discarded street sign.

Sasuke started chocking from lac of air and Sakura pushed his head towards the pole, stopping inces away from his eye as he spotted his gun 5 feet away.

He reached round and grabbed the crotch of Sakuras pants. He couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows in shock and confusion when it had no effect.

Feeling his arm begin to cramp, Sasuke twisted his arm back and let it relax, causing them both to fall towards the spike. Sasuke quickly managed to twist himself and managing to miss the spike. Sakura wasn't so lucky and couldnt help but hiss as the spike caught her shoulder and slashed the top of her back.

Suddenly free, Sasuke crawled towards his gun. Grabbing it, he quickly turned around to see nothing. Sasuke looked around the silent darkness, spotting something disappear into the back of the tunnel.

His eyes were met with the burning light of a night sun, and the unmistakable sound of a chopper. He just managed to catch a glimpse of his adversary swinging on a rope ladder, coming from the open door or the chopper, before it opened fire, forcing him back into the tunnel.

The chopper executed a U turn and flew off into the distance.

* * *

The next day, builders began clearing the wreckage from the road, and removing the rubble from the mountain.

Eighty feet above them, Sasuke was scanning the ground with a high tech metal detector.

BEEP

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and stepped backwards.

BEEP

He dropped to his knees and started digging though the dirt and sand with his hands and soon he uncovered the corner of a laptop that Sakura had dropped.

'What do we have here?'

He opened the laptop with slight anticipation.

'Come to Daddy.'

He tapped a single key, causing a smiley face to pop up on the screen, with **PLEASE ENTER PIN CODE ******

His frown deepened as ten cartoon fingers started counting down, and the smiley face turned into a frown and on zero, it put its fingers in its ears.

The laptop exploded in a fireball which knocked Sasuke on his back. He looked up nervously at the snow above . . . .

* * *

Dun dun dun duuuun

Hope you enjoyed it.

REVIEW PLEASE Or I'll cry :(

haha


	15. Laptop issues

Hallllooooo, ow are you my dear readers?

I am so tired but Oh well, lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. Neither do i own the story lines or characters.

Spoilers? None unless you havent watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uciha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

* * *

RECAP:

_The next day, builders began clearing the wreckage from the road, and removing the rubble from the mountain._

_Eighty feet above them, Sasuke was scanning the ground with a high tech metal detector._

_BEEP_

_Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and stepped backwards._

_BEEP_

_He dropped to his knees and started digging though the dirt and sand with his hands and soon he uncovered the corner of a laptop that Sakura had dropped._

_'What do we have here?'_

_He opened the laptop with slight anticipation._

_'Come to Daddy.'_

_He tapped a single Key, causing a smiley face to pop up on the screen, with __**PLEASE ENTER PIN CODE ******_

_His frown deepened as ten cartoon fingers started counting down, and the smiley face turned into a frown and on zero, it put its fingers in its ears._

_The laptop exploded in a fireball which knocked Sasuke on his back. He looked up nervously at the snow above . . . ._

* * *

Sasuke walked into a small downtown backstreet electronics store, and went straight through the store to the back room, which was piled high with different parts from a whole range of electronic goods.

A young Indian girl known as Jaji was sat on a small stool in the middle of the room and Sasuke gave her the laptop. She looked at Sasuke with a blank face before giving the charred laptop the once over.

'What did you do? Put a camp fire out with this thing?'

Jaji looked at Sasuke with slight amusment on her face. Her thick black rimmed glasses rose on her cheeks as she smiled.

'I pressed one key and it exploded.'

Sasuke replied, hardly amused by the situation.

'Well this thing has been burnt to a crisp, but its clean. Whoever did this wanted to make sure it was untraceable.'

'Shit'

Sasuke frowned and looked at the floor in despair. His only lead on finding the son of a bitch that had ruined his mission was useless.

'I said that they wanted it to be untraceable, not that it was.'

Sasuke's head shot up as he registered what she had said and couldn't help but crack a small smile at the girl infront of him as she removed the back of the laptop and started poking around in the remains of the hard drive.

'Here you go. Extra RAM module. Been upgraded recently.'

Sasuke didnt understand a word of that. He wasn't really into computers as much as his job needed him to be.

'Can you translate that into something I could understand?'

She grabbed the chip with a pair of metal tweezers and ran it under her bar scanner. Information started to flood her computer screen.

'Well, the chip is Chinese. No surprise there. Imported by Dynamix, New Jersey. Retailed by Micro world. Part Number 090012.'

She started tapping away on a very old looking keyboard, causing more information to appear.

'Ive just pulled up the Micro world invoice from Talisman anti theft network. Purchased 9th September 2002, $85. AMEX number blah blah blah. Now all you need is the billing address.

'Can you get that?'

Sasuke was hopeful. This girl was a genius to him at that moment in time.

'I couldn't possibly do that. Its illegal.'

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples before reaching into one of the inside pockets on his coat and pulling out a roll of money, approximately $1000 and throwing it in front of her. She looked at the money before she started tapping again.

'The cards registered to Oswald Consultants, PO BOX 5325, Shipping office, Grand central , NY, NY.'

'Thats is? A post office box?'

'What did you expect? The address of their secret under water lair?'

Sasuke was starting to get pissed.

'Give me back my money.'

* * *

Across Town, in the Employ net project room, Sakura entered, pissed.

' I want to know who that son of a bitch was and what the hell he was doing on my patch!'

Ino handed her a cell phone, mouthing the word 'Father'. Sakura reluctantly took the phone, looking grim.

'There was another shooter on the scene,'

'What is it we never do? We never leave witnesses. Clean the scene Sakura, or else your finished.'

'Im already on it.'

Sakura replied, trying to keep her self composed as she shut the phone and handed it back to Ino, who spoke.

'We have a drop at the box downstairs.'

* * *

Sasuke entered the shipping station, filled with over sized packages that had been delivered by train. There was a young man, sat behind a single till, and behind him, piles and piles of boxes and crates.

Sasuke leant against a window and yawned, as a girl in a black suit and sunglasses walked in casually and asked for box number 5325, catching his utmost attention.

* * *

Im stopping for the time being. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I am off for some food as it is quarter past one and i haven't had any dinner yet.

I'll try and get another chapter done by tonight but no promises. Also there probably wont be any updates on thursday or friday because im at college all day.

Anyways REVIEW PLEASE


	16. Truth revealed

Hey y'all. I am now not back at college until the seventh of January Woooo, so Im happy. Ive also received some messages and some reviews saying that my chapters are too short. I only make them like that so I can update quickly, but if you want longer chapters, i will write longer chapters, but you have to understand you will have to wait twice as long for updates.

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. Neither do i own the story lines or characters.

Spoilers? None unless you haven't watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

* * *

RECAP:

_Across Town, in the Employ net project room, Sakura entered, pissed._

_' I want to know who that son of a bitch was and what the hell he was doing on my patch!'_

_Ino handed her a cell phone, mouthing the word 'Father'. Sakura reluctantly took the phone, looking grim._

_'There was another shooter on the scene,'_

_'What is it we never do? We never leave witnesses. Clean the scene Sakura, or else your finished.'_

_'Im already on it.'_

_Sakura replied, trying to keep her self composed as she shut the phone and handed it back to Ino, who spoke._

_'We have a drop at the box downstairs.'_

_____

_Sasuke entered the shipping station, filled with over sized packages that had been delivered by train. There was a young man, sat behind a single till, and behind him, piles and piles of boxes and crates._

_Sasuke leant against a window and yawned, as a girl in a black suit and sunglasses walked in casually and asked for box number 5325._

_

* * *

_There was a tidal wave of bodies that filled Grand Central Station. The woman from the shipping room passed a note to another woman, who starts heading forward at a rather fast pace, causing Sasuke to realise that this mission may not be as simple as he first thought.

What happened next was definatly not what Sasuke expected. It was like a very intricate piece of coreography.

Fighting the chaos, Sasuke tried his hardest to track the note without seeming too suspicious. The note passed from woman to woman, hand to hand, and it seemed everywhere Sasuke looked, beautiful women appeared. He had a thought that the devil was playing with mind, and all the women were trying to distract him from his goal with their looks. Suddenly, Sakura popped into his head, stopping him in his tracks.

What was strange was that the Sakura he saw in his head wasn't the Sakura he was married to, but the woman he met in Suna, the woman he fell in love with.

He shook his head violently in a successful attempt to rid his mind of all thoughts of Sakura. He's be damned if he would let his stray thoughts fuck up the mission.

Sasuke continued to follow the note until it entered the woman's bathroom, where he hung back and waited for the woman and the note to emerge.

* * *

Inside the woman's toilet, two doors opened as a set of twins emerged. These were more decoys and they were identical.

* * *

Sasuke continued to wait, as the woman from before emerged from the bathroom. He begun to take a step but stopped as the same woman came out of the bathroom. No, Sasuke figured out it was a different person. He smiled to himself, impressed with their strategy, even though it had apparently failed. His head swiveled. Which one?

He decided to trail the woman from before, beating her to a certain spot where he lightly bumped her. He glanced down at her hands, which didn't move. He looked over and spotted the other woman. Looking at her hand, which were clamped around her black purse. Sasuke knew she was the one with the note. He smiled and sped up significantly, his feet barely touching the cold marble floor as he began to trail her.

* * *

Inside the Employ net computer building, the twin Sasuke had been following earlier entered one of the executive elevators. Sasuke stood back and watched as the elevator stopped at level 46.

He turned to the building registed on the wall, walking casually towards it as his eyes scanned the list for an answer.

Level 46 - Employ net computer temp agency

Sasuke couldn't help it but let his mouth drop when the information registered in his head. He knew that name!

* * *

Inside the project room, Sakura replayed a video of the hit in slow motion hoping to find any small little detail that would tell her who the other player was, or at least something that would lead her in the right direction.

She zoomed in and out of the man's face before noticing the object next to him.

'What is that?'

Sakura spoke to no one in particular, but a woman called Suri answered.

'Looks like some sort of container. Ammunition maybe?'

Suri zoomed in on the object as Sakura waited anxiously as the picture was slowly cleared of pixels.

'Its . . . a snoopy lunchbox?'

Sakura reacted, thinking so fast she almost collapsed. She sped walk over to another computer and zoomed in on the mans face, using some kind of special technology to clear the image. As the pixels clear, Sakura recognises the mouth below the binoculars in the slightly blurry image.

Her pink brow furrows. Could it be him? She looked closer at the screen, her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to explode through her chest.

'Sakura, its your husband.'

Ino spoke, causing Sakura to spin her head. She relaxed slightly when she saw that Ino had a phone in her hand.

'He wants to know about dinner.'

Ino continued, casually. Sakura turned back to the screen, thinking. Could it really be him?

'Tell him . . tell him I'm on my way home, Dinner will be waiting.'

* * *

Sasuke heard Sakura on the other side of the phone and hung up slowly, his insides spinning.

* * *

Sakura slipped on her coat, shaking ever so slightly. Ino approached her slowly.

'Sakura, are you sure you want to go home? In the middle of all this?'

'Ino, I have to go, I need to go home. I'll be back later.'

She felt bad that she couldn't tell her best friend what was really happening, but nothing was certain yet, and she wasn't going to make a big scene. She was going to deal with the situation herself. She walked out quickly, with a concerned looking Ino watching her leave.

* * *

In a cold suburban train station, a loud high pitched whistle could be heard as the doors on a passenger train opened. Sasuke ran off the train, beating the commuters to the stairs, causing one person to laugh.

'I want that guys wife.'

The man spoke before chuckling again.

* * *

Sasuke fired up the engine on his car, doing the usual ritual of checking every inch of himself to make sure he looked exactly the same as when he left. He checked all his pockets before noticing a tiny dab of blood on the collar of his shirt. He slipped his wedding ring on with a hint of fear, before putting his foot on the gas and making his way home.

* * *

He pulled into the driveway of his quiet suburban house and looked at the kitchen window, but finding it slightly suspicious when there was no sign of Sakura. His onyx eyes narrowed.

He parked in the usual spot in the garage when the garage door popped open and Sakura stood in the door way with a tray of food in her hand.

'Perfect timing.'

She spoke with a smile. The perfect smile that made Sasuke almost want to forget about the while thing, but he couldn't.

'Perfect. As always.'

Perfection is suspicious. Sakura opened Sasuke's door, still smiling.

'Welcome home Sweetie.'

Sasuke climbed out of the car and locked it, as Sakura leaned in for their usual greeting kiss. Sasuke's eyes remained open as he was on edge. Sakura pulled away and motioned towards the house.

'After you.'

Sasuke spoke up, trying to make his smile look as sincere as possible.

Sakura turned, and Sasuke's eyes were on her straight away, scanning her curves for clues. He noted his wife's body sd hid eye brows raised. He was really looking at Sakura, for the first time in years.

* * *

Sakura walked through the front room and into the dining hall, all the while checking every mirror, yet never fully turning around. Sasuke unzipped his coat, while all the while being cautious of her.

'Here let me help.'

Sasuke stiffened slightly, but Sakura slipped off his coat with ease. With the coat off, Sasuke sat at the table, as Sakura took a napkin, and gave it the tiniest of whip cracks before laying it on his lap.

'Why thank you.'

'Dont mention it.'

Sakura walked behind Sasuke, causing Sasuke to tense again as she exited through the kitchen, leaving Sasuke sitting uncomfortably alone for a few minutes before she returned with a steaming roast.

She stood there with a beaming smile on her face, but through the swinging kitchen door, Sasuke spotted a bottle of disinfectant on the side.

'Mmh. Pot roast is my favourate.'

The carving knife was lifted into view as Sakura began to sharpen it. Sasuke was watching her every move as the knife glistened in her hand.

'Sit down honey. I'll carve, dont worry.'

Sasuke spoke up, not being able to take anymore. He took the knife from her, disarming her as she sat at the table. Blade cut flesh as Sasuke cut and served the roast.

'So how was work?'

'Same old, same old. Although we had a small problem with a commission.'

Sakura replied, casually.

'A problem?'

Sasuke hung on her every word, waiting for something abnormal to happen.

'Yeah. Double booking with another firm.'

He froze, his fork halfway to his face as he watched Sakura swallow.

'Has the problem been solved?'

'Not yet, but don't worry. Its nothing we cant handle.'

Sakura noticed the bandage on Sasuke's ear, his knuckles, the abrasions on his skin, causing her to flashback to the fight in the tunnel.

She was brought back to the table by Sasuke speaking.

'This pot roast is delicious. Did you do something new?'

'You always ask that . . '

'I always forget how good it is.'

There was intensity in his voice, his words had new meaning now.

'You sure you don't want any salt with that?'

Sakura asked, casually. Sasuke shook his head, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he swallowed. Sakura reached for her glass and took a small mouthful of wine before placing the glass back on the white table cloth and returning to her meal.

Sasuke swallowed hard, thinking. Sakura spoke up again.

'So how was your day?'

'Well we had a problem with some figures. Something just didnt add up.'

'But you fixed them?'

'Were working on it.'

'Is it an important deal.'

'Deffinatly. Life or death. But we'll get there in the end, its just a matter of a time.'

Emerald eyes locked with Onyx eyes.

'I almost forgot. I got you a present.'

Sasuke got up and left the room, leaving Sakura alone in the room for a minute before he returned with a sleek white box in hand.

'For me? Sasuke! What have you done with my husband?'

She hesitated before opening the package, expecting a trick maybe? Sakura couldn't hide her shock as she finds a beautiful, sleek black dress.

'Its beautiful!'

'Why don't you try it on?'

Sasuke suggested.

* * *

In the couples bedroom, Sakura slipped off her work clothes and slipped the black dress on. It fit like a glove. She looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the dress. Its so beautiful but its backless! Sakura noticed the remainder of the wound going across her shoulder from the fight in the tunnel.

She quickly turned as Sasuke appeared in the doorway.

'So what do you think?'

'Sasuke, you really shouldn't have.'

They both smiled.

Honey, you deserve it.'

Sasuke approached her slowly and stepped close, their lips almost brush, millimeters apart. Sakura spun around, distracting Sasuke so he missed the chance to look at her shoulder. She smiled innocently.

'So how do I look?'

She asked in a seductive voice, pressing her body close to his.

'Like a whole new woman.'

Sasuke held her close, behind her back he looks at her reflection in his wine glass. The light caught it at just the right angle and . . .

* * *

Dun dun duuuuun

I REALLY HATE FANFICTION RIGHT NOW.

Ive tried putting my speeches in the center 3 times and everytime i save it, it puts the spech back to the left :(:(:(

How awesome am I for ding you a long chapter? :p

My wrists are hurting so much now and I totally love this part of the film!

I love Sasuke and Sakura as a couple!!!! :D

anyways REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!


	17. Dont dent the car

Hello My fabulous readers. How are you all?

I'm looking into the future and actually thinking of doing another movie fic with Sasuke and Sakura as the main characters.

Any ideas? Message me! :D

I was thinking maybe Titanic?

Van Helsing?

Ten things I hate about you?

Bruce Almighty?

Edward Scissor hands?

The Island?

50 first dates?

The Mummy?

Please message me with your ideas!

Anyways

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. Neither do i own the story lines or characters.

Spoilers? None unless you haven't watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

* * *

RECAP:

_In the couples bedroom, Sakura slipped off her work clothes and slipped the black dress on. It fit like a glove. She looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the dress. Its so beautiful but its backless! Sakura noticed the remainder of the wound going across her shoulder from the fight in the tunnel._

_She quickly turned as Sasuke appeared in the doorway._

_'So what do you think?'_

_'Sasuke, you really shouldn't have.'_

_They both smiled._

_Honey, you deserve it.'_

_Sasuke approached her slowly and stepped close, their lips almost brush, millimeters apart. Sakura spun around, distracting Sasuke so he missed the chance to look at her shoulder. She smiled innocently._

_'So how do I look?'_

_She asked in a seductive voice, pressing her body close to his._

_'Like a whole new woman.'_

_Sasuke held her close, behind her back he looks at her reflection in his wine glass. The light caught it at just the right angle and . . . _

* * *

Sasuke froze in utter shock and horror as his glass started to fall in slow motion towards the white floor.

His eyes felt like they couldn't get any bigger as his mind ran over memories he had almost forgotten.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

**In Suna, their first meeting. A young ruggedly handsome Sasuke walked slowly towards a young, flawlessly beautiful Sakura.**

**Sasuke tucked in his shirt, but what wasnt seen was as he was tucking in his shirt at the back, he slipped a small revolver into his trousers.**

**Sakura smoothed out her skirt as she walked, but what Sasuke didn't see, was the small blade that was hidden inside her stocking.**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke watched his memory in reverse from before he had met Sakura in Suna. A bullet had shot past him as he made his way from a simple assassination mission. The bullet had come from a standard sniper rifle. He watched the bullet speed backwards into the barrel of the gun, and he caught sight of an eye in the scope sight. Sakura's eye.**

* * *

Sasuke found himself looking into the same eyes of the woman he now called his wife. His wine glass finally shattered against the floor, millions of tiny shards of glass sparkled in the bedroom light, like millions of perfectly cut diamonds, as the wine that once occupied the glass stained the carpet blood red.

Sakura started to speak before Sasuke cut her off.

'I'll go get a towel - '

'No I'll get it.'

* * *

Sasuke shut the door to his den, panting as he found himself struggling to take a breath as his mind continued to race with confusion.

A door slammed somewhere in the house, causing Sasuke to flinch ever so slightly. Lightly, he pressed his ear to the door, but hearing nothing he walked over to his desk and opened the top draw, which held a hidden compartment. Inside was a pistol and a silencer. Putting them together, he assembled his gun and left the den.

Inside the dining room, a lone candle flickered on the table as Sasuke stood impossibly still on high alert.

'Honey . . . ?'

He moved slowly from room to room looking for Sakura, never once letting his guard down. He could feel his blood racing around his body, when suddenly he heard the familiar sound of the garage door opening.

* * *

A light shower of snow fell through the sky and Sakura swerved round a corner, leaving a wake of snow.

A high pitched squeal could be heard as Sasuke shot around the same corner in his SLR, onto the interstate highway.

* * *

The chase was on as Sasuke and Sakuraweaved through very heavy traffic as Sakuras car shuddered with difficulty at the speed.

'Damn thats my wife. My god damned wife!'

Sasuke shouted as he gained his ground, increasing his speed from ninety to ninety five miles per hour as he tried to gather his thoughts.

'You lied to me!'

Sakura spoke softly to herself before dropping a gear and flooring it, causing the engine to growl ferociously.

Sasukesped up, thankful he had the better car, as he weaved in an out of traffic. Finally catching up to her, they both swerve towards each other.

'Don't dent the car. Don't you dare dent the car!'

Sasuke shouted, although he wasn't entirely sure if she could hear him or not over the roar of the engines.

As they fought for a lane, the cars bumped and grounded against each other causing a small train of sparks to fly. Sasuke was pissed.

'Great. Trash every car we own why dont you!'

He swerved around a van and ran level with Sakura. Sakura looked over and spotted the silencer in his hand which was on the wheel.

'Shit. Hes armed.'

She reached under her seat and pulled out a small gun and a high capacity clip. She locked and loaded the gun skillfully while still having full control of the car as Sasuke looked over.

'Shit. She's packing.'

Sasuke spoke to no one but himself and slammed his foot on the brakes and wirved in behind her, causing Sakura to slam the brakes on her own car.

Sasuke barely had time to see the 'KEEP YOUR DISTANCE' sticker fly towards the car as he saw the back of Sakuras car getting closer.

On impact, Sasuke's hand clamped around the gun, accidentally causing a shot to go off. The 9mm slug shot through the windscreen, through 3 foot of cold air and in through the back window of Sakura's car.

'Now look what you made me do.'

Sakura flinches as the round barely skimmed her ear and went straight through her windscreen.

'You son of a bitch!'

She swiveled round in her seat and shot ten rounds of massive 45 Calibre bullets into Sasuke's car, covering Sasuke in pieces of passenger seat and glass.

'Thats it. Over react!'

Sasuke quickly moved into the drivers seat and accelerated, moving into Sakura's lane. His car was bigger and stronger, as he watched her car drive off.

'Get out of my lane! God dam it!'

Sakura screamed, firing more bullets behind her as she drove.

Sasuke ducked, avoiding the huge bullets that could potentially kill him.

'That's it. That's the tin lid!'

He reached over, keeping his dark eyes on the road and pulled out a gas can from the foot well. He store off the arm from his shirt and shoved it in , before putting the lid back on.

'Lets see how you like this.'

Sasuke put the pedal to the metal, as he reached speeds of one hundred and fifteen miles an hour. As he caught up to Sakura, he lit the fuse on his make shift gas bomb and threw it out the window. The bomb hit the centre of Sakura's windshield and exploded, covering the car hood in flames.

Sakura couldn't see because of the fire, but she kept her cool and swapped her foot for her hand on the gas pedal as she placed both feet on the windshield, pushing it with all her weight, causing it to pop out.

Sasuke saw the flaming sheet cartwheel towards him as he slammed on the brakes. As it caught the side of his door, Sakura smiled.

Feeling very frustrated, Sasuke floored it until they were side by side. They locked eyes at 125mph. Onyx locked with emerald, as there was a flicker of electricity and attraction as Sasuke shouted at her.

'We need to talk!'

* * *

DUN dun dun

Thats it for now :)

Such a good xmas pressie huh?

I'll try and get another chapter posted either christmas eve or Christmas day but no promises.

Review pretty please?


	18. A quick swim

Hello XMAS EVE :D

Is everyone excited? Happy xmas!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. Neither do i own the story lines or characters.

Spoilers? None unless you havent watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

* * *

RECAP:

_Sasuke put the pedal to the metal, as he reached speeds of one hundred and fifteen miles an hour. As he caught up to Sakura, he lit the fuse on his make shift gas bomb and threw it out the window. The bomb hit the centre of Sakura's windshield and exploded, covering the car hood in flames._

_Sakura couldn't see because of the fire, but she kept her cool and swapped her foot for her hand on the gas pedal as she placed both feet on the windshield, pushing it with all her weight, causing it to pop out._

_Sasuke saw the flaming sheet cartwheel towards him as he slammed on the brakes. As it caught the side of his door, Sakura smiled._

_Feeling very frustrated, Sasuke floored it until they were side by side. They locked eyes at 125mph. Onyx locked with emerald, as there was a flicker of electricity and attraction as Sasuke shouted at her._

_'We need to talk!'_

* * *

Sakura slammed on her brakes as Sasuke swerved towards her, causing him to go straight past the front of her car at one hundred and thirty miles an hour.

Sasuke looked ahead to see an off ramp incoming. Sasuke fish tailed before hitting the side of the ramp wall, going straight through the concrete. He shut his eyes tight and swallowed hard as the car flew off the end of the ramp, making him air born. The car seemed to fly through the night sky before nose diving into the city river, causing a huge back splash. The car begun to sink rapidly as a light was shone on the top of the dissappearing car.

On the river bank, Sakura stood with a police style search light on her left shoulder and a pistol in her right hand, searching the river for Sasuke, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Sakura turned as she began to hear sirens and saw the faint light of police cars as she turned and looked at the river once more. Still no sign of Sasuke, no air bubbles. Nothing.

With the last glance at the now seemingly dead river, Sakura climbed in her smashed up car and drove off into the night.

* * *

Water swirled and waves crashed as Sasuke emerged from the depths of the river, holding a small, rusty old buoy. Alive, his dark eyes flashed. Not so much with anger but impressed. Impassioned. He was ready for war.

* * *

'_**DING DONG'**_

Naruto slowly opened his front door to see Sasuke stood there looking worse for wear and dripping wet. He smelt rancid from his time spent in the river.

'What the hell happened to you?'

Sasuke looked at Naruto with blank eyes and spoke simply.

'My wife.'

Sasuke walked past Naruto into the house, leaving his blond haired friend stood there with his mouth open.

* * *

Ino stood shocked with an open mouth in front of a very frustrated Sakura.

'Okay. Please say that again.'

* * *

Sasuke was sat across from Naruto at a small breakfast table. Sasuke thought Naruto looked like he was digesting something like an Albatross.

'But thats just so implausable!'

Naruto continues as Sasuke began taking small sips from is beer.

'No I mean really. What are the chances of that happening?'

'Well it happened.'

'So she was doing this from the start?'

'I cant believe that woman!'

'How many people do you think she's killed?'

Sasuke looked up in confusion.

'What do you mean?'

'Well do you think she's killed more people than you? I mean she could have. She could have killed way more.'

'God damn it Naruto. Shut it.'

'Well one of you has. It could easily be her.'

'Naruto, please. Just stop.'

Naruto dropped the subject. But brought up another one concerning Sasuke's estranged wife.

'How do you suppose she kept it from you all these years?'

'Most couples have secrets.'

Sasuke shrugged. It was true.

'No Sasuke. Most couples have dogs. What you have is a fucking Tyrannosaurus Rex!'

Sasukes dark eyes never closed as they were fixed on the table.

'I cant believe she lied to me.'

'You weren't exactly playing straight yourself.'

'That's completely different though. I married the woman because I loved her'

'Well do you still love her? Wait, dont answer that. You need to sleep on it. Its obvious your both upset about this whole thing.'

'Upset? Upset doesn't describe what I'm feeling right now Naruto. My wife wants to kill me!'

'Thats not as unusual as you would think.'

'Unusual? She shot fifteen shots into my car and drove me off the road into the god damned river.'

Naruto thought for a second before replying.

'Okay, so that is less usual. But trust me on this, shes probably as hurt and confused as you are right now. Hurt and vulnerable.'

'She didn't seem too vulnerable.'

Naruto sighed before trying to talk some sense into Sasuke.

'Just get some sleep and in the morning, go see her. Talk to her, buy her some flowers, be nice to her . . '

Sasuke shook his head in regret.

'You don't understand Naruto. She ID'd me. As in on a hit. Get it?'

Naruto's expression darkened as Sasuke nodded. Naruto exhaled deeply and shook his head, looking at Sasuke, who was feeling ten kinds of agony. They both clearly understood what it mean, and it was really heavy.

* * *

From the outside, the Uchiha house looked like the perfect suburban house it had always been, but on the inside, it had been turned upside down. Sakura's girls checked Sasukes bills, mail, trash and boxes.

'Pocket litter, match books. You know the drill.'

Ino spoke to a group of women before they went off searching.

In the living room, photo albums covered the sofa and floor. Sakura picked up a photo of her and Sasuke, young and tanned in Suna. They were both smiling and looked so happy. She suddenly felt a hint of nostalgia. She didn't notice Ino slowly walking up behind her.

'Having seconds thought?'

Sakuras looked up and covered the photo. Cool and professional.

'Just looking over personal effects.'

'Find anything . . personal?'

Sakura knew exactly what Ino meant, but she stayed cool.

'No leads. The mark covered his tracks.'

'The mark? Hes your husband Sakura.'

She spoke softly, while looking at an old photo of the couple. Sakura's voice rose but she caught herself after she spoke and composed herself.

'I dont know who that man is. He is a security risk. He knows me so hes compromised everyone here.'

'Are you sure? Are you sure your not the one that's compromising us right now?'

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but there was no easy answer so Ino carried on talking.

You know. Your not the first girl in the world to find out our life is a lie.'

'Yeah I know. But I thought it was my lie.'

* * *

Sakura drifted through hallways and rooms looking at her house like it was the first time she had seen it. She stopped and looked at a photo of her and Sasuke at Coney Island. She stiffened as she heard a familiar voice in her bedroom.

She walked into her room to find some of her associates sat on her bed watching vacation videoes of her and Sasuke. She looked at the tv to see her and Sasuke dancing on a beach, with the sun setting over the ocean behind them.

'What the hell is this?'

'Looks like your honey moon - '

'I know what it is! What are you doing with it?'

'Research. Background information on the target.'

'God. You look so . . happy.'

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to the TV, ejected the video and dropped it in the bin.

'Okay ladies. This room is wrapped.'

The women walked out, exchanging looks on the way.

* * *

Inside Sasuke's tool shed, an old bulb sparks to life. The women spread out, popping open tool boxes and drawers. Sakura heard her own footsteps echo beneath her. She kicked the floor, hearing more echoes, indicating it was hollow.

* * *

Sakura walked down a set of stairs below the tool shed with a group of women behind her. She had stumbled upon Sasuke's arsenal.

They light up torches to see walls covered in a large range of weapons, and shelves stacked high with cash in a range of many different currencies.

Sakura green eyes remained hard and focused as she slowly looked around the room, taking everything in. She found it hard to believe that this had been here the whole time under her nose and she had never suspected a thing.

'Bag it. Bag it all.'

* * *

That's it for now I'm afraid.

One again HAPPY XMAS EVE!

And i hope you have a wonderful Christmas :) Just don't get too drunk :p

If you want, you can email me at welcometomynetwork at hotmail dot co dot uk =]

Anyways Please review and I may do a special SasuSaku one shot christmas/new year special :D


	19. Infiltration

Hey hey! I know its been ages! About 6 months. I am soooooooo sorrrrry for not updating for ages. My life has been so hectic, but ive been busy with finishing college and my boyfriends been looking for a flat so I just haven't had much time to myself, but Ive finished college now and have all the time in the world to write :D

Oh wells. I hope you enjoy my story and keep on enjoying it. If for some reason you think something is missing or its not as it could be, please inbox me, I like the suggestions i get and i honestly don't mind.

On with proceedings:

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. Neither do i own the story lines or characters.

Spoilers? None unless you havent watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

* * *

RECAP:

_Sakura walked down a set of stairs below the tool shed with a group of women behind her. She had stumbled upon Sasuke's arsenal._

_They light up torches to see walls covered in a large range of weapons, and shelves stacked high with cash in a range of many different currencies._

_Sakura green eyes remained hard and focused as she slowly looked around the room, taking everything in. She found it hard to believe that this had been here the whole time under her nose and she had never suspected a thing._

_'Bag it. Bag it all_.'

* * *

Outside, another group of Sakura's associates were loading an unmarked black transit van with hoards of bed sheets and pillowcases filled with Sasuke's weapons. They didn't want to cause a scene with the neighbours if one was to see a woman carrying a gun in plan view.

The women continued to pile the bags up in the black van when two young girls, no older than seven or eight playing hop scotch skipped up to the gate.

'What's going on, Mrs Uchiha?'

'Just a small Garden party girls.'

Sakura shocked herself at how quickly she could turn and act like nothing was wrong, and how she wished everything was just a dream. But this was no dream, this was real.

Feeling satisfied with the pretty ladies answer, the young girls gave Sakura the largest and most innocent smiles they could muster up before continuing with their game.

Sakura stared after them for a while, thinking that maybe one day, they could grow up to be just like her. A stone cold killer. After a minute or so, she closed the door on the newly empty hallway and left what was once her home, and now was just a shell, being nothing but a reminder of her old life with Sasuke.

Inside the Eploy net project room, a huge line of computers hummed loudly with energy, like Sakura, who was pacing backwards and forwards behind the line of women, her eyes blazing.

'Okay. Target acquisition is our top priority people. The mark is a code blue liability to the organisation and we need to know his status. All eyes up. Everything. Phone taps, credit cards. Everything.'

Ino handed Sakura something. She looked down to see *DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS?* on a small peice of paper. Looking at the think bold lettering, she crumpled up the letter, glaring at it before throwing it in the bin.

'Audio scan civilian frequencies.'

'With what, Sakura?'

Sakura pulled out a micro cassette. It looked very high tech as Sakura pressed something, bringing it to life. Sasukes voice could now be heard.

'Hi. You have reached the home of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. Were not home at the moment but if you leave your name and telephone number after the beep, we will be sure to get back to you as soon as we can, thank you.'

'Just find him.'

'Sakura. I think he might have found us.'

Ino said in slightly worried and unsure voice. This caused all the women to turn slowly. One of them started punching in keys on a computer, her screen filling with security systems. In the centre of the screen was a flashing red light.

'Ive got a heat sensor breach in the perimeter!'

Surveillance shots filled another computer screen and all the women watched as an elevator door opened to reveal . . . nothing. Sakura looked closer and noticed something gleaming on the dull metal floor.

'Zoom in and clear the image. Right there, on the elevator floor.'

Sakura gulped as the image cleared. Lying on the floor of the elevator was Sasukes wedding ring, holding a single bullet.

'He's here . . . '

Every single woman in the room except Sakura started punching in more keys, checking the walls, floors and halls. Everyone coming up empty. Sakura walked over to a computer and typed in the code to check the vents in the ceiling. On screen, a big red dot appeared, showing a thermal image moving through the vents.

Realising where the dot was, the women slowly looked up at the cealing, each mouth shut and breathing stopped, in hopes of hearing any sound or movement. Suddenly, Sakuras phone rang, shocking everyone. She didnt even have to look at the called ID to know who was ringing.

'I thought I told you never to bother me at the office?'

She turned in her place, still staring at the ceiling. _Where is he?_

'First and last warning Sakura. You need to disappear, and fast.'

'Im not going anywhere.'

'We'll see about that.'

A metallic bounce was heard overhead. All eyes followed the sound as it moved down the wall and into the vent where a grenade fell out. All eyes widened in horror, seconds from death.

'Bang, your dead.'

The grenade exploded as the women scattered, but Sakura stayed in place, watching as the grenade spat out harmless red smoke. Sasuke continues talking.

'You know, I could push the button any time, anywhere.'

'Baby, you couldn't find the button with both hands and a map.'

Sakura turned to her team and enforced evacuation plan C. She typed in a code and all hard drives are erased. All Sim cards were pulled from phones and all files were piled into an oil drum. All evidence gone as the women exit through a private back exit.

Sakura was the last to leave, as she stared through the smoke and swirling debris to see Sasuke drop from the ceiling, hard wear handing from his hips and shoulders. Just as Sasuke turned to make eye contact with his estranged wife, a click was heard and her steel door shut.

Sasuke stepped back into the elevator, pressing the button for the basement and picking up his wedding band.

* * *

Soooo What do you think? I hope you guys enjoy it. Dont forget to review it for me! Pretty please, and feel free to inbox me :)


	20. Short of space

Hey. So I hope you enjoyed my new chapter. I know its been a while but I really am sorry. Any way, on with proceedings:

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. Neither do i own the story lines or characters.

Spoilers? None unless you havent watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

I know this isnt exactly like the movie, because Im not doing it from the movie, but from the script, so its a bit different :)

* * *

RECAP:

Sakura was the last to leave, as she stared through the smoke and swirling debris to see Sasuke drop from the ceiling, hard wear handing from his hips and shoulders. Just as Sasuke turned to make eye contact with his estranged wife, a click was heard and her steel door shut.

Sasuke stepped back into the elevator, pressing the button for the basement and picking up his wedding band.

* * *

In the buildings underground parking garage, Sakura and the team of women ran across the cold concrete, heading for three black transit vans at the opposite side of the garage. A small sound at the back of the garage caused Sakura to pause, her eyes narrowed as she sensed Sasuke close by.

As the women stepped into the van, Sakura walked into the large expanse of the garage. Fluorescent lights flickered on and off, lighting the large line of cars, then emerging them in darkness once more. The sound of a distant car engine could be heard, gradually getting louder.

She held a gun at her side, tracking the echo from the car engine as it moved through the garage. Turning a corner swiftly, Sakura entered an abandoned section of the garage, causing her heart to beat just a notch faster. Spinning in place, Sakura turned in time to hear tires sqeal as a large 4x4 sped round the corner. Sasuke picked up speed, driving straight at her.

'Now this is what im talking about.'

Sasuke dropped a gear and floored it, while Sakura raised her gun, standing her ground. As the distance between the couple became increasingly smaller, she steadied her aim, smiled at Sasuke and fired the gun straight at the headlight.

The light blows, and the bullet passed straight through, into the main mechanics of the car causing a chain reaction to blow the engine, pistons, circuits, sending a red light to the steering wheel. This caused the steering wheel to explode, deploying the air bag as the car swerved past Sakura and hit a pillar head on.

Sasuke slashed at the airbad with his pocket knife and rolled out as Skura emptied her bullets into the side of Sasuke's car. Hearing the bullets stop, Sasuke looked up to see Sakura run down a ramp and jump over a divide between two levels, without breaking her stride and ran towards the garages hydraulic car storage bins.

The empty bins started to compress, as the roof lowered, leaving only a foot of crawling space, like a wide metal coffin. Sakura leapt into the bin, which started to rise towards street level, the gears hissed and creaked.

A small bang could be heard as Sasukes hand grabbed the end of the bin and pulled himself up, rolling in next to Sakura. The bin continues to compress further as they both sucked in, feeling very claustrophobic. The cealing stopped dead.

Sasuke and Sakura laid on their backs, side by side, Their noses touching the top of the bin. Trapped.

Sasuke tried to pull out his gun, but he couldn't as he had no room. His other hand flicked out his pen knife. Sakura spotted this and grabbed his hand, and applied locking pressure around his wrist. This caused Sasuke to gasp in pain and drop the knife, which Sakura caught and twisted it around in her fingers.

With no room to defend himself, Sasuke thought fast and pushed his entire body against Sakura's, jamming her arms by her sides. Body to body. Sakura spoke.

'Well this is a new experience.'

'You mean its dark, were alone and you don't have a headache?'

Sweating, breathless, nose to nose. Sasuke eyed her clothes. Black skirt and stockings.

'You look good in black.'

'Im practicing for mourning.'

Sweating, nose to nose, the bin ground to a halt. Sakura continued.

'You know, you could make this really easy on yourself.'

'What? You expect me to just roll over and play dead?'

'I had to for six years of marriage.'

There was a loud clang as the bin began moving again.

'I never knew you were saving your best moves for the field.'

'Believe me baby . . . you haven't even seen my best moves yet.'

'I can hardly wait.'

'You wont have to.'

As soon as the bin hit the ground floor, the lid began to rise. As soon as she had space, Sakura moved and in one fluid motion, rolled out of her coat, pulled it over Sasukes head, blocking his view and rolled out.

Sasuke tried to wiggle out but he had to wait, as he was bigger than Sakura so needed more space to move. He hops out and sees flashes of pink and Sakura ran and weaved through speeding cars and lunging into a black van. The van rumbled to life and vanished into the night, leaving Sasuke all alone, gun hanging limp by his side and the city pulsing around him.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I know its a bit short but I'm really busy at the moment so havent got much time on here, plus I am possibly starting a new Sasuke and Sakura love story in the style of ten things i hate about you

Good or bad idea? Anyways

Please review!


	21. High Velocity

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. Neither do i own the story lines or characters.

Spoilers? None unless you havent watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

* * *

RECAP:

As soon as the bin hit the ground floor, the lid began to rise. As soon as she had space, Sakura moved and in one fluid motion, rolled out of her coat, pulled it over Sasukes head, blocking his view and rolled out.

Sasuke tried to wiggle out but he had to wait, as he was bigger than Sakura so needed more space to move. He hops out and sees flashes of pink and Sakura ran and weaved through speeding cars and lunging into a black van. The van rumbled to life and vanished into the night, leaving Sasuke all alone, gun hanging limp by his side and the city pulsing around him.

* * *

In Naruto's office, Sasuke paced back and forth frustrated, with the same gun still clamped in his hand.

'She knows the rules, Sasuke. So do this, and be done! You will get drunk, mourn a weekend then wake up free and clean. Just keep telling yourself that, shes not your wife.'

Sasuke nodded, and started to take in what Naruto has said, that Sakura just wasn't his wife anymore. Naruto walked over and took the gun from Sasukes hand and carried on speaking.

'Youve got to get into her life now. Find an in . . . Go home.'

Sasuke nodded slowly, ready to go.

'And Sasuke, Bring a shield, a cover. Someone to take that first bullet if she is locked and loaded like a fucking chimney.'

'Where the hell am I going to find a mark like that?'

* * *

In a quiet suburban neighbourhood, Martin Carlson opened his front door sporting a chef's hat and an apron with the words 'Hot to trot' printed on the front. The perfect mark.

* * *

At the Uchiha house, the front door opened to reveal Martin, who stepped in first, with Sasuke following closely behind, his hand on his holster.

'I cant believe I've never been in her before.'

'Well then lets give you the full tour.'

Sasuke smiled, Martin leading the way. Both Martin and Sasuke were wide eyed as they made their way through the menacing shadows of Sasuke's home.

A yelp escaped Martins lips, causing Sasuke to quickdraw his gun with lightening fast speed.

'What is it?'

'Oh my God! Dulcet faucets!'

'Knock yourself out.'

As Martin decided he wanted to explore the bathroom, Sasuke moved fast. Tearing through drawers, checking shelves and sweeping under sofa's. In Sakuras room, Sasuke rummaged through clothes, pulling out a draw full of lingerie. He slowly lifted her favourite nighty to his nose and inhaled that intoxicating scent.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Naruto's earlier comment.

'Shes not my wife.'

His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed something in the garbage bin. He walked towards the bin and managed to fish out his and Sakura's honeymoon tape. His onyx eyes narrowed, burning as he spoke with a dark, angry voice.

'Shes not my wife.'

'Whats your secret?'

Sasuke turned to see Martin in the doorway.

'Come on. You can tell me, were neighbours.'

Sasuke's hand moved to the back of his belt, which was holding a small pistol. Martin nodded to the nightie in one hand and the videotape in the other.

'How do you stay so . . . in love?'

His eyes relaxed as he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

'Well Martin, You've . . . just . . '

By the bed, Sakura's phone was at an angle and there was a small indentation on the bed where she had been sitting.

' . . got to pay attention to details.'

Grabbing the phone, Sasuke hit the redial button and waiting for the person on the other side to answer.

_'Lubetzky Real estate. How can I help you?'_

Martin had decided to wander out into the hallway while Sasuke was on the phone.

'Hi there. Im calling for Employnet?'

'_Hows the new space working out?'_

Sasuke's smile slowly blossoms

'Its working out just fine. Thank you.'

* * *

Rays of sun shine bounce of a new state of the art sky scraper. 70 stories high, ready to lease. _Lubetzky Relater. _

Way down the street, Sasuke stared up at the building, a hard hat on his head and a briefcase in his hands. Looking at the piece of paper in his hands, he checks the address. Floor fifty.

* * *

In the elevator, the numbers rose towards fifty. 47 . . 48 . . 49 . . The number fifty failed to light as the elevator continued to climb. 51 . . 52 . . 53. The elevator suddenly halted and the speaker crackled with the sound of a male voice.

'This is security. There seems to be a problem with your elevator sir.'

Looking round the elevator for a camera, Sasuke found one hiding in the corner.'

'Do you need an engineer to come up and see what the problem is?'

'No rush. Really, Im quite comfortable.'

Bump

'Is that sarcasm sir?'

Sasuke felt confused as he continued to stare at the camera.

_What?_

* * *

Inside one of the new Employ net office, Sakura and her team were in a make shift command center with images of Sasuke in the elevator on screen. Sakura lent over and began to speak into the voice modulator, which made her voice sound like that of a man.

'Are you sure your comfortable, Sasuke?'

Smiling, Sasuke replied.

'So that's it? Your a guy? Is this my other big piece of news this week?'

Sakura flicked a switch turning off the modulator.

'No time for jokes, dear.'

'Why don't you come out and face me.'

'What? Like a man? You know us girls, we like to play hard to get.'

Trying to find some way of getting out, Sasuke tried pulling the doors open, but failed. Looking up, he noticed an emergency hatch, but it was just too high for him to reach.

'This is your first and last warning, Sasuke.'

'You know I'm not going anywhere.'

'So you say. But right now your dangling in a steel box

hanging over fifty floors of clear air.'

'Oh, so this is a trap?'

Sakura gave a little sliver of a smile. Like a cat with a mouse.

'Think I would be stupid enough to leave a sensitive number

on a known phone? I thought you were more than just a pretty face.'

Sasuke checked the emergency hatch again. Too high.

'So what you got up there? A shaped charge on the counterweight

cable and two more on the primary and second brakes?'

_He knows_

Sakura smiled, slightly impressed. Sasuke continued.

'Whatever your plan is, its not going to work because

you constantly underestimate me.'

'Oh do I?'

'You have no idea what I am capable off.'

'Likewise.'

Ino lent in, impatient.

'We dont have time for this Sakura.'

Sakura ignored her and carried on speaking to Sasuke.

'First and last warning Sasuke.'

Sasuke gave a small smile. Bold and defiant.

'Okay. I give up. Blow it.'

Taking off his belt, he wrapped it around his hand.

'Excuse me?'

'Go on. Blow it, I dare you.'

'You think I wont?'

'Come on tough girl. Blow it.'

'Five . . . four. . . I'll do it.'

'Whats the matter? All squawk and no walk?'

'Three . . '

Sasuke looked into the camera and made a move. A bow and a wave, causing Sakura to smile, despite herself.

The girls were curious.

'What is that?'

'From a movie. Fred and Ginger.'

A heart beat. Memories began to swirl as Ino glared at Sakura.

'Two . . . . One . . . . Zero.'

Sakura's fingers hesitated over the command enter key. She shut her eyes, her finger hovering millimeters from the button.

Sasuke smiled.

'See?'

There was a huge bang before the elevator began to free fall. The two tonne elevator began to fall at warp speed, like a deadly bullet. Sasuke was thrown off his feet and hit the ceiling. He grabbed the surveillance camera, his skin rippled from the speed as he blew a kiss, then smashed it.

Sakura sat frozen in place. Her finger still hovering above the button. Her head turned sharply. _What the hell happened?_

Her eyes then landed on a laptop that flashed 'Release'. Sakura's eyes blazed

'What? You said zero?'

* * *

Hope you like =]

REVIEW PLEASE!


	22. Dinner date

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. Neither do i own the story lines or characters.

Spoilers? None unless you havent watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

-x-

RECAP:

_A heart beat. Memories began to swirl as Ino glared at Sakura._

_'Two . . . . One . . . . Zero.'_

_Sakura's fingers hesitated over the command enter key. She shut her eyes, her finger hovering milimeters from the button._

_Sasuke smiled._

_'See?'_

_There was a huge bang before the elevator began to freefall. The two tonne elevator began to fall at warp speed, like a deadly bullet. Sasuke was thrown off his feet and hit the ceiling. He grabbed the surveilance camera, his skin rippled from the speed as he blew a kiss, then smashed it._

_Sakura sat frozen in place. Her finger still hovering above the button. Her head turned sharply. What the hell happened?_

_Her eyes then landed on a laptop that flased 'Release'. Sakura's eyes blazed_

_'What? You said zero?'_

-x-

Sasuke scrambled out of the emergency hatch of the elevator, onto the roof, looking for some way to escape the horrible death he would face if he didnt. Looking at the cable next to the top of the elevator, he removed his belt and wrappedit around the cable, causing the leather to smoke. Looking carefully over the edge, Sasuke could see the end of the severed elevator cable rising quickly up the shaft. He braced himself for inpact as the end of the severed wire caught his belt, pulling him up abruptly. The sudden change in G force caused Sasuke to cry out in pain.

Holding tight, Sasuke traveled up the elevator shaft on the severed cable as the elevator fell beneath him, filling the darkness with the sound of whistling metal. As he reached the top, Sasuke watched at the cable tore through the pully at the top of the shaft.

As he reached the pulleys, the belt tore through, which whipped Sasuke into the glass atrium. The crack of bones could be heard, causing glass splinters to fall around him. He winces as his body fell until it hit a catwalk.

He layed there, body broken but eyes blazing. Energized. Alive.

-x-

Inside the new employnet offices, two tonnes of speeding metal hit the floor, causing the ground and the building to shake. As Sakura's team started to move, Sakura started at her static screen, befor Ino grabbed her and dragged her out.

-x-

Outside, a crown gathered and gaped at the elevator crash sight. Twisted steel and nuclear damage. Sakura and her team emerged from the stairwell that had remained intact after the elevator crash. Walking over to the wreckage, Sakua noticed what remained of Sasukes belt. She blinked hard.

Ino's hand wrapped around Sakura's arm tightly and pulled her through the ground as sirens began to sound in the background, the lights from the police cars lighting Sakura's face blue and white.

-x-

Inside one of the cities most expensive restaurante's, a Maitre'd lead Sakura to her table. Sakura has chosen to wear a new dress, black and flowing, but there was something missing in her eyes.

Sitting down at a table for one, her green eyes scanned the room looking at families, couples, in love. Still watching, she sipped some champaigne.

Feeling very much alone, on Christmas Eve, a single tear ran down Sakura's cheek. Gulping the rest of her champaigne, she reached for the bottle.

'You wouldnt be getting all mushy about

killing me. Would you?'

Sakura's head turned to see Sasuke at the other side of the table, in a black suit, smiling gorgeously. He continues.

'Admit it . . '

Sakura was stunned.

'How?'

'Impressed?'

'Amazed.'

'Amazed im still alive?'

'Amazed you had time to shave.'

'Im certainly full of surprises.'

'That suit is certainly one of them.'

'Thanks. I rolled it off of a chaufer outside.'

A waiter approached Sasuke and asked if he would like a place set at the table. Using the distraction, Sasuke grabbed a napkin, in one seamless move, shifed under his coat, snatched a glock with one hand, dropped it under his lap and wedged it underneath the table.

Sakura knocked her hand bag off the table and bent over to pick up the contents, palming a silenced finger gun in her left gun and whipping it across the table, under her napkin.

'So . . . .'

'So . . . .'

'Hands on the table?'

Sasuke nodded as they both slowly placed their hands on the table. Sasuke grabbed the bottle of champaigne and poured them both a glass before flashing a broad, warm smile.

'How did you know where . . '

'This is where i proposed. I knew you

would be feeling a little . . sentimental.'

Sakura stiffened.

'I came here for the clams.'

'That a new dress?'

'What do you want, Sasuke?'

'We have to talk.'

'About what?'

'Us'

'Theres no such thing.'

'Your still Mrs Uchiha.'

'That doesnt mean anything.'

'So theres nothing between us?'

'Just a table.'

Their eyes remained locked as the waiter returned.

'Are you ready to order?'

'My quote unquote wife will have the clams.

I'll have a steak.'

'How would you like that sir?'

'He'll be having it very bloody.'

In the background, a band began to play, causing them to look up and see people dancing. They looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

'Are you dancing?'

'Are you asking?'

'Oh, Im asking.'

'Well then, Im dancing.'

Both shot up like they were about to starta fight, as Sasuke pulled Sakura close. His hands slid up and down her body,the hottest frisk search in history.

'Just checking.'

Sakura spun Sasuke around and shoved him against the wall, checking his waist and coat.

'Satisfied?'

'Not for years.'

Sakura lead Sasuke to the floor as he stared at her.

'You think this story has a happy ending?'

'Happy endings are just storied that havent finished yet.'

She then pushed Sasuke onto the dance floor before pulling him close. They were extemely close, none to nose as Sakura lead a hard, heavy waltz.

'You're leading.'

Stopping on a dime, Sakura dipped Sasuke, causing his back to crack, before unclasping her hair, causing her long pink locks to fall and frame her face delicatly. For the first time in years, her hair was down.

'I thought you liked the chase.

You want the lead? Then take the lead.'

Sasuke licked his lips before they exploded into a sensual dance. Swirling across the floor, pushing harder and faster. Fluid. Graceful. Brilliant. All the other dancers had stopped to watch.

Tell me something. . . Our movie, "Shall we dance"

Was it all just part of the cover

or did you actually like it?

'I liked Ginger, but not Fred.'

'You dont like Fred Astaire?'

'He's all flash. Not sharp enough.'

She could have been describing Sasuke. She hit the mark as they edged onto the edge of the dance floor. Sasuke spun her, taking the lead.

Ginger was a nobody. Nothing without Fred.'

'She danced every step he dance.

But backwards, and in heels.'

'Just like you. Always back pedaling.

Never toe to toe.'

Offended, Sakura stared back pedaling faster than Sasuke could dance forward.

'And you fight like Fred. Big sweeping

motions, going nowhere fast. I can

see you coming from a mile away.'

Sasuke got closer. Intense real sweating.

'Tell me. Was it hard lying to me all those years?'

'You know guys are all the same.

There can be fifty betrayals in a marriage

as long as they're all his.'

'Why do you care if it was all just a cover?'

'I could ask you the same question.'

'Who said you were just a cover?'

'Well, was I?'

'Well _was I?'_

'You say first.'

'No, you say first.'

They stopped dancing. Both feeling a little dizzy.

'Okay. One, two, three.'

Sakura was silent.

'You didnt say anything.'

'Neither did you.'

They stared at eachother, compelled as their bodies felt seriously close to eachother. Sakura looked close to breaking, causing Sasuke to move towards her. Gorgeous. Closer, closer. She turned away and shouted to the waiter.

'Excuse me, wheres the bathroom?'

'Just over here Madame.'

'Thank you.'

Sasuke's eyes watched her walk away and followed her until she followed the waiter round a courner.

'Be cold, Sasuke. She's a liar. Be super cold.'

-x-

In the bathroom, Sakura pulled out wads and wads of toilet paper, with a small garvage can in her other hand. A middle aged women started at her.

'Can I borrow a light?'

-x-

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN


	23. the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. Neither do i own the story lines or characters.

Spoilers? None unless you havent watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

-x-

RECAP:

_They stared at eachother, compelled as their bodies felt seriously close to eachother. Sakura looked close to breaking, causing Sasuke to move towards her. Gorgeous. Closer, closer. She turned away and shouted to the waiter._

_'Excuse me, wheres the bathroom?'_

_'Just over here Madame.'_

_'Thank you.'_

_Sasuke's eyes watched her walk away and followed her until she followed the waiter round a courner._

_'Be cold, Sasuke. She's a liar. Be super cold.'_

_-x-_

_In the bathroom, Sakura pulled out wads and wads of toilet paper, with a small garvage can in her other hand. A middle aged women started at her._

_'Can I borrow a light?'_

-x-

Sasuke waited and waited. His face began to show obvious concern when she didnt come out of the bathroom.

'She cant hide in there forever.'

Suddenly, the middle age woman from the bathroom ran out, looking scared and concerened. Sasuke was confused until the fire sprinklers began to release their load, soaking everyone in the room. People started to panick as the man Sasuke assumed was manager began to shout.

'Everyone remain calm. Please exit

the resteraunte as quickly as

possible, and leave all belongings behind.'

Sasuke smiled as hewas engulfed by the crowd trying to escape. A flash of pink caught his eye as he saw Sakura escape the bulding through the sea of people. He tried to get to her but was shoved through a different door onto the dark street.

Looking around, Sasuke could see no sign of Sakura. He stood there in the rain, the suit sticking to his body as he was about to find a car, a dog began to bark at him, straining on its lead. A car beep caused Sasuke to look up, to see Naruto.

In the car, Naruto and a dam Sasuke drove alone.

'How did it go?'

'I dont want to talk about it.'

'You know the rules man. Youve got to finish this.'

'I said, I dont want to talk about it.'

'She's not your wife Sasuke!.'

Putting his finger up in warning, Sasuke and Naruto sat in silence for a few moments until Naruto leant over.

'Are you ticking?'

Frowning, Sasuke listened closely.

'Oh shit.'

Quickly ripping off his jacket, Sasuke trew it out of the car window. As soon as the jacket hit the wet tarmac, it exploded into a ball of flames.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

'Pull over and get out.'

'What did I do?'

'Its not you. I cant ask you to go with me,

Naruto. Its too dangerous.'

'Its okay man. Im cool.'

'Well I'm not cool, Naruto. Im so fucking far from cool.'

Sensing something in Sasuke's voice, Naruto pulled over and climbed out the car. Sasuke shifted over into the drivers seat.

'Your names on the docket at Dawn.

Open contract, class one. You need to

finish this and fast. Its time

to clean the house, brother.'

Slamming the car into gear, and drove into the night.

-x-

Inside Sakura's car, her phone began to ring.

'Hello?'

'You could have killed Naruto, you know?'

'Oh please. It was just a little one.'

'Just so you know. Im going home,

and I'm going to star burning

everything I ever bought you.'

Sakura smirked, thinking of home. She smiled dangerously.

'Race you there.'

Sakura sped through traffic. Her eyed hard, narrowed. Focused. Her phone rang again. Sighing, she answered it.

'What do you want, Sasuke?'

-x-

Sasuke didnt really know. Traffic was a blur outside his window, as if there was no more outside world. Only Sasuke and Sakura.

'I want you to tell me, one last

me the first thing you

thought, the first time we met.'

Caught off guard, Sakura paused. Sasuke continued.

'Because I'll tell you what I thought.

I thought you were the most beautiful

woman I had ever seen in my entire life.'

'Her green eyes narrowed, suspicious. _Is this a strategy?_

'Why are you telling me this now?'

'I suppose, at the end, you start

thinking about the beginning. I just thought

you should know the truth.'

Sakura softened slightly, but she held tightly.

'So tell me the truth.'

Sakura fought with herself. Struggling with the truth.'

' I thought . . I thought . . that you

were the most beautiful

. . mark I had ever seen.'

Sasuke nodded to himself, getting focused.

'So it was all business. From the go.'

Sakura spoke. Her voice weak, cracked.

'All business. Cold, hard math.'

Giving a sad, little smile. Sasuke resolved to the fate.

'Thanks. That what I needed to know.'

Hanging up the phone, he hit the gas.

-x-

Home sweet home

Sasuke raced up first with Sakura hot on his heels, crossed the lawn and t boned his car, sending it crashing into the wall. She continued down the drive way, as Sasuke jumped out of the car, jumping over the hedge and past Sakura's abandoned car.

Inside his toolshed, Sasuke ripped off his trapdoor and dropped down into his secret room. He stood there, gutpunched as he looked around to see empty walls, stripped bare.

-x-

Inside the kitchen, Sakura was on the prowl, looking for Sasuke. Assault mode as she snuck through the house.

-x-

Outside, Sasuke ran topside, armed with a pair of large gardening shears. His only weapon. The back door opened and Sakura walked out, armed with 2 of Sasuke's guns. She raised her arms and pointed poth guns at Sasuke.

The moment of truth . . . Could she pull the trigger?

The answer is . . . .

-x-

Dun dun dun

REVIEW PLEASE!


	24. Reality

Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay, I started back at college last month and its been so hectic, this is my first bit of time off since i started so I haven't had much chance to get the story written. Plus I lost my memory stick with all my stories and stuff on it 0.o So I'm so sorry but here's the next chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. I wish, but i don't

Spoilers? None unless you haven't watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

Enjoy

* * *

RECAP

_Home sweet home_

_Sasuke raced up first with Sakura hot on his heels, crossed the lawn and t boned his car, sending it crashing into the wall. She continued down the drive way, as Sasuke jumped out of the car, jumping over the hedge and past Sakura's abandoned car._

_Inside his tool shed, Sasuke ripped off his trapdoor and dropped down into his secret room. He stood there, gut punched as he looked around to see empty walls, stripped bare._

_-x-_

_Inside the kitchen, Sakura was on the prowl, looking for Sasuke. Assault mode as she snuck through the house._

_-x-_

_Outside, Sasuke ran topside, armed with a pair of large gardening shears. His only weapon. The back door opened and Sakura walked out, armed with 2 of Sasuke's guns. She raised her arms and pointed both guns at Sasuke._

_The moment of truth . . . Could she pull the trigger?_

_The answer is . . . ._

-X-

Yes. Sakura opened fire and bullets flew past Sasuke's ears. He leaped down into the garden in an attempt to hide from the fire in a row of flowers.

Crawling into the dirt, his precious flowers rained down around him. Roses layed dead on the ground. Tightening, Sasuke began to crouch run, desperate, he entered a side door into the den.

Moving lightening fast, Sasuke opened the false bottom in a cigar box. Grabbing a collection of metal pieces, he quickly assembled a revolver. Opening the bottom of a flash light, he slid out a silencer, attached it to the gun and left the roon. Seeing Sasuke, Sakura fired fast. Bullets ripped through the walls and photo frames shattered.

Sasuke began to fire back, whipping open the fridge door, as Sakura entered the kitchen firing. The bullets hit and bounced off the subzero steel door. Pushing past the door, Sakura left the kitchen and followed Sasuke's footsteps into the front hall.

Aiming his gun upwards while running was not the easiest as he fired ata long cable which held the chandelier up. With a crash, the chandelier fell from the cealing and landed at Sakura's feet. Feeling lsightly dazed, Sakura hopped ofer the wreckage on her hall froor and dove into the front room.

Lights on the tree blinked, Mistletoe swayed in a slight draft. The world seems almost at peace. Sakura entered the room and pointed her gun filled hands in both directions, covering all corners. No sign of Sasuke anywhere. Sasuke watched Sakura from behind the bar. He had a perfect shot. He pulled back the hammer, causing a click.

Hearing the click, Sakura's emerald eyes shot up. Looking at the mirror infront of her, she noticed a slight twitch of movement behind the bar. Spinning, she fired, causing the bar to burst into a million pieces of shrapnel.

Lunging to the side, Sasuke dove to avoid the cascade of bullets and shrapnel, landing behind his green laz-e-boy. Sakura smiled darkly

'I've always hated that chair.'

Sasuke heard 2 bangs before the chair exploded into thousands of pieces of metal and chair lining.

'You killed the Laz-E-Boy. Thats it!'

Sasuke tunred an opened fire. Bullets penetrated Sakura's cabinet full of china. It shattered with a deafening crash as Sasuke smiled, pleased with himself.

Sakura's green eyes narrowed. _This is war! _Picking up a trophy, she pointed her gun at the golfers head.

'That belongs to the country club. I'm only the custodian for one year!'

Smiling darkly, Sakura blew its head off, with a bang.

Sasuke held out a carriage clock, smiling darkly as Sakura froze.

'No, Sasuke. That clock has been in my family for generations. Its an antique!'

'The tick on this thing. Always winding and setting it.'

'Please, Sasuke. No.'

Sasuke threw the clock into the air, causing Sakura to leap for it, but before she had chance to crab it, Sasuke shot it. Cogs and spring and shards of glass rained down.

'Okay, you wanna play tough . . '

Sakura fired at Sasuke, causing him to jump out of the way as she fired another shot at the sofa with a boom. Then she shot at Sasuke's ugly Budweiser mirror, then the TV, then she shot some car models off the shelf.

Spinning, Sakura reloaded as her eyes scanned the room for Sasuke. Dust and feathers hung in the air as a strange silence settled on the room. Peeking out from his hiding place, Sasuke tried to get a clear shot at Sakura but no luck, so he aimed behind her.

'_Biggest on the block, huh?'_

He thought before firing a bullet at her Christmas tree, splitting the trunk. Timber! It tipped, falling straight at Sakura. Hearing the crack of the Christmas tree, Sakura leapt out of the way onto a chair. Exposed.

Sasuke fired, blasting the chair as Sakura fell onto the floor, her gun falling out of her hands. Sasuke rolled out as Sakura's green eyes darted desperately to find something to protect her before yanking a string of Christmas light from the fallen tree and snapping it like a whip, causing the gun in Sasuke's hands to fly across the room.

Lunging in opposite directions, they both lept for eachothers guns before turning around to see a gun in their eye. A face off. The moment of truth.

Dust and debris wafted around them, trigger fingers tightened as they circled each other. Their eyes locked, hammer cocked when suddenly there was a small breaking sound as a frame fell to the floor.

On instinct, they both glaced to see ragged photos and memories strewed everywhere. Their life stares out at them, Their home. Their eyes locked again.

Eyeball to eyeball. Real, raw, point blank. Something about the way Sasuke looked at Sakura was different. Emotion,off. Time seemed to freeze around them as the barrel of his gun shook. Looking into Sakura's eyes, Sasuke couldn't pull the trigger, so he slowly lowered his gun.

Blinking the sweat out of her eyes as she stared at Sasuke, confused. Confused and suspicious, he eyes flitted fast looking for tricks, but that's not what she saw.

Old photo's, knick knacks. A lifetime of memories. Yound Sasuke and Sakura started out at her.

Blinking hard, she struggled, starting to crack. Her trigger finger losened as she dropped the gun with a clunk before she lunged into a kiss

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuun

REVIEWS PLEASE :D THANK YOU


	25. Passion

Hello! Sorry I havent updated in months! I've had writers block and a lac of inspiration recently. But I am back! and I intend not to leave it too long between updates from now on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. I wish, but i dont

Spoilers? None unless you havent watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

Enjoy

* * *

RECAP:

_Dust and debris wafted around them, trigger fingers tightened as they circled eachother. Their eyes locked, hammer cocked when suddently there was a small breaking sound as a frame fell to the floor. _

_On instinct, they both glaced to see ragged photos and memories strewed everywhere. Their life stares out at them, Their home. Their eyes locked again._

_Eyeball to eyeball. Real, raw, point blank. Something about the way Sasuke looked at Sakura was different. Emotion, off. Time seemed to freeze around them as the barrel of his gun shook. Looking into Sakura's eyes, Sasuke couldn't pull the trigger, so he slowly lowered his gun._

_Blinking the sweat out of her eyes as she stared at Sasuke, confused. Confused and suspicious, her eyes flitted fast looking for tricks, but thats not what she saw. _

_Old photo's, knick knacks. A life time of memories. Young Sasuke and Sakura started out at her. _

_Blinking hard, she struggled, starting to crack. Her trigger finger losened as she dropped the gun with a clunk before she lunged into a kiss._

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura collided. All the tension and thrill from the fight poured out into the kiss, their hands moving fast. Hungry. Desperate. As they slid to the floor in their passion, a peice of mistletoe above, swayed silently in the breeze.

* * *

As they both laid in a tangle of sweaty sheets, Sasuke started at the ceiling in confusion.

'What was that?'

'You mean out of ten?'

Sakura looked at Sasuke as she replied, causing them both to smile.

'Eight'

'Eight'

They smiled again, only this time, Sakura decided to jump Sasuke.

* * *

After another long session, Sasuke sat up, his eyes blazing with passion

'Okay. That was definatly a nine. It would have been a ten but I think I broke a rib.'

'I'll give you a nine.'

'God, I thought you just did.'

They both laughed as they embraced, rolling onto the floor for another session.

* * *

As the sun's first rays shone through onto the street and through the window, Sasuke rolled from on top of Sakura, looking exhausted. She was the first to speak.

'Did you know that after five years, the average couple only has sex once a week. We didn't do it for two whole years.'

'I think we just got caught up in the moment. Give me another couple of years and I might be able to do it again.'

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She looked angelic in the morning sun. They could do nothing but stare at eachother, emerald and onyx eyes burning with passion. It was as if they were seeing each other for the first time.

This was the best it had ever been for either of them. Perhaps, the best it ever will be . . as Sasuke spotted a red dot on Sakura's forehead.

He rolled her off the bed and onto the floor half a second ahead of a volley of bullets which thunk and penetrate the matress. Sasuke and Sakura crawled together before Sasuke brought his wrist up to expose his eyes to the watch securely fastened there.

6am. On the dot

* * *

On the landing, Sasuke and Sakura hurried along, making sure to keep their bodies as low and out of sight as they possibly could. Hearing the back door slam shut, stopping them dead in their tracks. They looked at eachother, trying to find the answer in the others face. They then heard a crack, confirming their suspicion and fear that the people that were trying to kill them were deffinatly inside the house. A thought popped into Sakura's head.

'Theres a gun in the kitchen but we cant get back there. Side door. Go!'

Sasuke looked at Sakura. A puzzled expression on his flawless face

'You keep guns in the house?'

One of the assasins crashes through the kitchen door as Sasuke and Sakura slowly and quietly made their way down the stairs. They were so preoccupied with remaining unseen they didnt notice one of the enemy throw a grenade up onto the second floor.

The grenade detonated, blowing out the whole landing where Sakura and Sasuke had been hiding just seconds earlier. The whole second floor began to tilt, lilting like a wounded animal. Cracks began to form and race up the walls and ceiling, causing the whole second floor to collapse and fall.

Sasuke and Sakura lept away as the master bedroom fell to the floor with a loud thud. Once the dust had cleared enough to see, Sasuke surfaced from a sofa to see their bed a few feet infront of him. Sakura emerged from the sofa and looked to where Sasuke's eyes were fixed. Seeing her marital bed full of bullet holed and damaged from the twelve foot drop pissed her off slightly.

An assasin barreled forward, causing Sasuke to move faster than he ever had before. He grabbed hold of the seriously damaged bed and flipped the frame towards the shaddowy assasin.

Taking action, the assasin raised his gun, blowing a large hole in the centre of the bed. When the bits of debris and bedding had sunk to the floor, the assasin saws through the hole to see his targets running and turning a corner.

Sasuke pulled Sakura towards a door, but she could tell what he was thinking and shook her head.

'But I have guns down there.'

'Its a dead end Sasuke. No outlet.'

Ripping open the door, Sasuke revealed the stairs leading to the buildings basement.

'Do you have a better idea Sakura? We cant fight back with china and tea pots!'

The last comment caused Sakura to tense. She didnt like Sasuke's plan at all. Sasuke lept down the stairs into the basement while Sakura looked behind her, before following him.

* * *

How was that? I hope you enjoyed reading it. I have finished writing the rest of the story so the next chapter will be out soon. Once I have finished with Mr & Mrs Uchiha, I will continue with Ten things I hate about Sasuke. Thankyou for reading!

Reviews would be really nice ^^ thank you


	26. Grand theft auto

In the darkness of the basement, Sasuke found an old toolbox, before pulling off its fake bottom, and removed a snub nosed mini revolver. Handing it to Sakura, she looked at it before giving a disapproving look.

'We might have been better with a tea pot.'

Reaching back into the tool box, Sasuke pulled out a huge military issue 45 automatic. Sakura just glared at him.

'Why do I get the girly gun?'

_BANG BANG_

One of the enemy used his shotgun to blow the hinges off of the basement door. His shadow stood at the top of the stairs as he spoke.

'Good night, Ozzie and Harriet'

He stepped away, dropping something in the process that sounded like metal as it made a thud, dropping down the basement stairs towards the couple. Sasuke and Sakura stared in anticipation as they saw two grenades bouncing doen the stairs, come into sight.

This caused Sakura give Sasuke a serious _I told you so _look. Sasuke smirked and kicked the grenades to the other side of the basement where they became wedged under an oil tank.

'Shit'

The both ducked for cover as both the grenades exploded. The explosion caused the oil tank to explode, the fireball becoming many times larger and more dangerous as it caused a deffening boom which shook the whole neighbourhood.

Sasuke and Sakura ran up the stairs, with fire nipping at their bare heels. The explosion buckled, swelled and rumbled through the house like an earthquake. The explosion caused the whole to shift from its concrete foundation. The couple looked up to see the ceiling cracking as it ripped apart.

Running with more speed than they could ever have used before, Sasuke and Sakura lept out as their house, their home, fell apart. It crumbled to the ground in a smoking, smouldering pit.

* * *

In the back yard, Sasuke and Sakura stumbled back, looking at the shambles that used to be their home. In the swirling detrius, they see a silhouette, backlit by flames. Incoming. Inexorable. One of the assasins had survived. Sakura was the first to speak up.

'We need a car!'

Their eyes locked. Both thinking the same thing as Sasuke replied with a smirk.

'The Carlsons'

The couple raced towards the garden fence. Sakura quick climbed the fence in one leap, while Sasuke moved at a slightly slower pace. Sakura managed to pull him over just before several rounds were fired in their direction, blowing the fence to bits.

* * *

Inside the Carlsons garage, Sasuke used his elbow to smash the drivers side window of the wood paneled Minivan, shattering it. Inside the car he saw something that shocked him slightly.

'He's had my barbeque set for 6 months?'

He shook his head and got into the car through the shattered window. Leaning over to the passenger door, he opened it and let Sakura in. While Sasuke was trying to hot wire the car, a bullet tore a hole in the side of the garage, allowing them to see the assasins shadow approaching.

Sasuke began to work more urgently as more bullets tore through the garage walls, causing the garage window to shatter. The shadow got closer as Sasuke began to panic. The car wouldnt start. The engine just kept turning over and over.

'Sasuke!'

'Sakura'

Sasuke spoke slightly patronising before he spotted Sakura's hand infront of his face, dangling the cars keys from the prefectly manicured fingers. Motioning to the open sun visor, Sakura gave her own patronising smile.

Sasuke grabbed the keys, turned the car engine on, before slamming his foot on the pedal, causing the car to reverse and peel back just before the assasin stepped through the hole in the side of garage into the headlights.

He looked like a salesman. Completely normal.

'Creepy'

Sasuke commented.

The assasin raised his arm, gun in hand just as Sasuke ripped the car into gear, causing the car to screech as it did a 180 degree turn as Sakura screamed at him.

'Faster!'

'Honey. Dont annoy Daddy while he's driving the car!'

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Three shots were heard as the assasin blasted the van's back windows. Sasuke swirved hard, speeding into the surburban darkness.

* * *

With the sound of gunfire gone, a cd began to play on the cars stereo system. Bing Crosby's Silent Night. Sakura reached back to find Carlson's dry cleaned clothes. Grabbing them, she swiveled herself forward as Sasuke reached to turn the music off.

'No. Leave it. Its calming me. Am I scaring you?'

'I'm scaring me. I kind of like it too.'

They drove together. Two stone cold killers in bath robes. Listening to Bing Crosby. In a mini van. Sakura considered something. Spooked. She shook her head softly.

'Who do you think that guy was? A pro?'

'If he isnt, he sure takes his hobbies seriously'

'He was a pro'

'Fuckers get younger every year'

Sasuke checked the rear view mirror.

'The car behind us look a little close to you?'

A sleek, black BMW sendan charged towards the mini van. An assasin worked the wheel, shiting the clutch brilliantly. Reaching out with an automatic, he fired at the mini van. The bullets busted the back door.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's 45 and climbed into the passenger section of the car and got low onto her stomach. Crawling on her stomach, she popped down two rows of reclining seats. Slowly, she reclined the last row, using the seat back as a shield. She aimed over the seat at the black bmw and fired. Unfortunatly most of the bullets missed as Sasuke began to swurve violently to avoid the traffic.

'Sasuke! Hold Steady!'

Sasuke strugled to control the mini van. A heavy load

'The transmissions terrible! How do people drive these things?'

Sakura was about to answer when she suddenly saw a blacked out explorer swing into the lane, joining the hunt. Two young killers occupied the front seats. More suits. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Thinking, she crawled back to the front.

'Give me the wheel, Sasuke.'

Sasuke froze. He wanted to be in control. Sakura reasoned.

' I drive a stage wagon and a van. I know how to drive these things, and this is what you do.'

She finished before extending the 45. Sasuke looked at her before motioning to the wheel.

'Take it'

As Sasuke and Sakura switched places, their bodies brushed. Flesh twisting, turning. Intimate, sexual. For a split second, they got caught up in the heat of the moment.

_WHAM_

Without realising it had approached, the BMW slammed into the mini van, snapping Sasuke and Sakura back into action. Sasuke crawled into the back as Sakura adjusted the rear view mirror to her height. Her bright green eyes narrowed, focused. Ready to battle with her surburban tank.

Sasuke aimed over the back row of seats. Heavy machine gun fire exploded from the explorer. Eating windows from the rear.

The assasin changed gears and raced up to the drivers side.

'Incoming. Your side!'

Sakura checked her rear view mirror.

'Hold on!'

Sasuke grabbed a seat belt. Sakura reached back over her shoulder and hit the side door lock before punching the breaks.

The side door flew open, giving Sasuke a clear shot. He fired the gun at point blank range, the bullets going straight through the car window, whizzing past the assasins head.

In one fluid motion, the assasin hit the breaks, swung around the back of the van, and hammered the gas. The car sped up along the other side of the van but the driver found a surprise.

The other side of the van had a sliding door too and Sasuke was waiting. Door open. Gun high. _BAM. _The assasin veered hard.

Fuming and angry, the assasin swerved at the mini van but the van was too strong. The BMW bounced off, causing Sakura's eyes to narrow.

'Buckle up, Sasuke'

Sasuke strapped on the seat belt as Sakura swerved hard, causing the mini van to slam into the side of the BMW. The doors of the car buckled with the damage Sakura had caused where as the mini vans doors held strong. Totally intact.

'Steel reinforced side impact intrustion beams. Standard on all '99 mini vans'

Sasuke looked at her. _How the hell did she know that?_

'Those dinner parties are starting to pay off.'

The assasin tried to push off the mini van but it was too heavy. Behind the wheel, Sakura was ploughing the BMW up the highway toward the edge of the over hang. Surburban was beating urban.

The assasin was trapped, helpless. He reached out with his gun and fired at the mini vans wheels, causing the front tyre to burst.

Sakura hit the four wheel drive function, causing the back wheels to come to life and smoke into motion, pushing the BWM all the way to the edge of the over hang.

With a wham, the assasins car slammed through the low stanchion and flew off the over hang. The BMW plummeted fifty five feet, twisting and turning in the air as it fell. The assasin, trying to figure a way out looked over his shoulder when his gar suddenly smashed into the ground below. The car then exploded into millions of pieces of burning, churning metal.

* * *

With the BWM burning below, the explorer continued attacking the mini van, Automatic chatter blasting.

Instantly, Sakura stomped on the break and swerved left, before swerving right, side sweeping the explorer. The explorer held strong. Build for off roading.

One assasin from inside the explorer reached out through his window and grabbed the handle of the car door, opening it.

'We got company Sasuke. Incoming!'

Sasuke moved fast as the assasin jumped from his car into the back of the Mini van. Sasuke simply opened the opposite side door and shoved the killer straight out of the car onto the tar mac and concrete below.

'And outgoing. God! These doors are handy!'

There was one killer left in the explorer as it rammed into the mini van. Sakura rammed back at the explorer, causing Sasuke to lose his footing and nearly fall out of the van.

'Whoa there Ned!'

Sakura smashed into the attacker again, ripping the steel bumper into the explorer, destroying the entire side of the SUV.

'Eat Bull bars bitch!'

Sasuke hung to the floor of the van for dear life as road rushed past both open rear doors. This gave the last remaining assasin a clear shot at him and without warning, began firing at Sasuke.

'Danger. I'm in danger here!'

Sakura began to ram the car again causing the explorer to swing towards the van. Before the suv could hit the van, Sakura slammed her foor on the breaks, a signature move, causing the explorer to drive straight by the mini van and slam into a divide in the road.

The assasin slammed his foot on the breaks but it was too late before his car slammed into the tonnes of solid concrete in the middle of the road causing the car to burst into flames. Sakura drove straight past the fireball.

Sasuke and Sakura drove straight on into the horizon, in their beat up mini van just as Bing Crosby's song came to a resounding climax. Sasuke was the first to speak up.

'We have got to get ourselves on of these!'

* * *

On the high way exit, the beat up mini van came to a stop. Sasuke and Sakura sat in silence. The quiet after the storm. There eyes stared into the distance.

The sun began to rise over the road ahead, leading to wilderness. Surburbs. Behind them, the city sky line loomed large.

Sasuke and Sakura sit, with cars driving straight past. Akward, silent. Sasuke slowly looked at Sakura, putting his toe in the water.

'You were pretty good. Back at the house.'

Sakura was still a little defensive. Holding tight.

'What did you expect?'

Sasuke shrugged.

'I usually work alone. Thats all'

'No kidding'

Sasuke looked at her. Stepping deeper.

'The way we worked together. It was . . . '

'Pretty good? Yeah. Where are you going with this Sasuke?'

Sasuke shrugged again. Not ready to fully dive in yet.

'I mean, they are after us both. There is strength in numbers you know?'

Sakura slowly turned to look at him. Eye brow cocked slightly. She needed him to say it and he knew it. He swallowed before continuing.

'We just need to try it. Team work'

She turned her head to look out of the window. Considering. Sasuke watched her. Without looking back at him, she replied quietly.

'For now'

Feeling slightly dissappointed, Sasuke played it cool.

'Right. See how it goes?'

'Yeah. See how it goes'

Sasuke and Sakura looked out of their windows. The trial began.


	27. Numbers

I told you I would be more frequent with the chapters :) I cant believe though I've had about 300 story hits and not one review. If you dont tell me what you think of the story I cannot improve it can i? So, reviews would really make me happy.

Anyways, On with proceedings.

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. Neither do i own the story lines or characters.

Spoilers? None unless you havent watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

* * *

RECAP:

_On the high way exit, the beat up mini van came to a stop. Sasuke and Sakura sat in silence. The quiet after the storm. There eyes stared into the distance._

_The sun began to rise over the road ahead, leading to wilderness. Surburbs. Behind them, the city sky line loomed large._

_Sasuke and Sakura sit, with cars driving straight past. Akward, silent. Sasuke slowly looked at Sakura, putting his toe in the water._

_'You were pretty good. Back at the house.'_

_Sakura was still a little defensive. Holding tight._

_'What did you expect?'_

_Sasuke shrugged._

_'I usually work alone. Thats all'_

_'No kidding'_

_Sasuke looked at her. Stepping deeper._

_'The way we worked together. It was . . . '_

_'Pretty good? Yeah. Where are you going with this Sasuke?'_

_Sasuke shrugged again. Not ready to fully dive in yet._

_'I mean, they are after us both. There is strength in numbers you know?'_

_Sakura slowly turned to look at him. Eye brow cocked slightly. She needed him to say it and he knew it. He swallowed before continuing._

_'We just need to try it. Team work'_

_She turned her head to look out of the window. Considering. Sasuke watched her. Without looking back at him, she replied quietly._

_'For now'_

_Feeling slightly dissappointed, Sasuke played it cool._

_'Right. See how it goes?'_

_'Yeah. See how it goes'_

_Sasuke and Sakura looked out of their windows. The trial began._

* * *

At a road side McDonald's at dawn, Nat King Cole could be heard playing with a rather creepy Ronald McDonald stood outside attempting to lure customers into the food establishement, with rather the oppisite effect.

Sasuke and Sakura sat inside, looking hunted. Drinking terrible coffees. Sakura looked from customer to customer. Paranoid. She knew the next attack could come from any where.

Sasuke sat still. Trying not to say the one thing that he wanted to say. Finally, he cracked.

'So, how many?'

'What?'

'How. Many?'

'Sasuke, please'

'I just want to know'

'We are on the run from countless assasins right now. It really isnt the best time to be asking that is it?'

'Just give me a number. Then I will not ask any thing else. I promise. How many? How many before me?'

Sakura looked away. Checking the crowd. All seemed suspicious in one way or another. The lady with the christmas sweater? The old man with the walking cane?

'How about if I go first?'

Sakura knew it was the only way to move on.

'Fine. Go ahead'

'I dont exactly keep count. But I would say we are talking about fifty, maybe sixty. I've been around the block. So how about you? Just ball park.

She checked the crowd again.

'Three hundred and twelve'

Sasuke's normally pale complexion seemed to turn even whiter.

'Three hundred and twelve? That practically is a ball park. Three hundred and twelve?'

'Does it bother you?'

'How the hell did you get to three hundred and twelve?'

Sakura shrugged.

'Some were two at a time'

It was a few seconds before Sasuke finally replied.

'Are you couting innocent by standers in that number?'

Sakura shook her head. Annoyed.

* * *

With Sakura ten yards again of Sasuke, they both walked across the parking lot.

'How did you find time to shop?'

'Enough Sasuke!'

_Crash_

Sakura smashed a car window with the intention of minor grand theft auto. She looked at Sasuke.

'Get in'

As Sasuke got into the car, the engine came to life.

* * *

They were on a long stretch of road. Sakura was driving. Sasuke was sulking, staring out of the window, still strugling with the massive number of people Sakura had assasinated.

'If we are going to survive we need to stay cool now. Cold. Hard. Professional. Got it?'

'Cold. Professional. Got it'

'We need a plan'

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura slowly. His eyes dark. Hopeless

'A plan? Well lets see. We have got countless goverment assasins hunting us down. We have got no house, no job, no office, and my wife has killed enough people to fill a small village! You want to hear my plan? We go to Coney Island, ride the cyclone and call out parents to say goodbye!'

'My parents are dead'

'What?'

'They both died when I was ten'

This news hit Sasuke harder than every thing else combined.

'Then who was that kindly old fellow that gave you away at our wedding?'

'He was a paid actor'

Sasuke sat still. Rocked.

'I feel so naive. I feel so naive for bringing my real parents to the wedding'

Sasuke then looked at Sakura, realising how little he knew about her. This felt like the single most lowest point in his life.

'I said it didnt I! I said I saw your father on Fantasy Island!'

Sakura was finding it difficult to stay professional.

'Sorry'

They drove in silence. No eye contact until Sakura spoke once more.

'All we need is something to trade for our lives. Something the boss wants more than he wants us'

Sasuke kept his eyes looking out of the window. Distant

'Where are we going to find that kind of leverage?'

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Her ming racing. A plan brewing.

* * *

Underneath a federal courthouse, in the dark basement lied a witness protection bunker. The old target, Hector sat with a federal agent. Unlike the hotel room that was used previously, this room held no distractions. For Hector, there were just news papers,which the half a dozen of agents in the room were reading. Hector spoke up.

'Why the hell can't I get a god damned pizza?'

The agent sat at Hectors side looked frustrated and borderline pissed off.

'Hector. This room is hermetically sealed off. You are not going to see another pizza until you finish testifying'

* * *

Above ground, in the court house communications room, rows of floor to ceiling patch bays and servers filled a large refrigerated comms room. There were four aisles of servers. At a desk at the far end sat a huge computer geek typing on a keyboard. His name was Gordon.

'Yo Maxine? I'm going to head up there and install it myself'

His chair scraped along the steel mesh floor before he left the room. Right under where he was sitting in front of his computor, a metal panel in the floor popped up as Sakura appeared from the hole. She had been hiding in the wiring cavity under the floor.

At her side was a titanium brief case which she opened. Inside the case was a laptop and a communciation kit. Using her brains rather than her hands she connects to the security network and managed to hack the server. In her left ear, she placed a small, wireless ear piece.

'Snow white is in place. How are the sewers grumpy?'

* * *

In the sewers, a flash light beam sliced through the darkness as a shadow emerged. Its Sasuke. He also wore a wireless ear peice.

'I thought I was Prince Charming?'

'Yeah, well now your Grumpy. Tower ops, Online.'

* * *

Sakura's laptop screen began to fill with password promts for the main system. Her nimble fingers got to work as she began hacking. Sasuke spoke.

'You check the perimeter?'

'Yes. I checked the perimeter'

'You on the police bands?'

Sakura got a little annoyed. Distracted from her work.

'This isnt my first time you know'

Sasuke kept moving. His flash light hitting concrete walls

'Dont remind me'

'Whats your status Grumpy?'

Sasuke managed to reach a service shaft. His eyes were distant. Thinking

'Three hundred and twelve'

'Get over it Sasuke. We are in motion'

The shaft clicked open and Sasuke climbed the vent shafts.

* * *

Inside the courthouse, Sakura hit laptop keys, causing it to high light grids for the sub base floor.

* * *

Sasuke began to crouch run through the horizontal ceiling ducts. Hot air was blowing through the pipes.

* * *

His body glowed on screen as Sakura's laptop picked up the signal from the tracker that was placed on Sasuke before he entered the building from the sewers. Sakura ledhim through the grid.

'Left. Right. Right again'

Sasuke quickly made his way through the narrow shafts before stopping dead.

'Why the hell did you stop?'

'Because I cant walk through walls. You lead me to a dead end Sakura'

'You must have made a wrong turn'

'I must have!'

The hot air was causing Sasuke to sweat quite severely.

'Stay in position. I'm re routing you now'

'Stay in position? Easy for you'

With that, Sasuke kicked through a vent grill and dropped to the floor inside a supply closet.

'Sasuke. What are you doing?'

'My job. This isnt my first time either'

The supply closet door cracked open and a small mirror emerged in Sasuke's hand. He looked up the steel hall at the bunker door. Two FBI agents stood guard.

'I'm in position. Kill the lights'

Inside the communications room, Sakura stroked the keys when her screen suddenly went red.

_INVALID COMMAND. CONFIRM PASSWORD_

'Damn it. The systems redundant'

Sasuke kept his eyes on the two agents guarding the door. Quiet. Urgent

'I'm in going on?'

'I'm working on it!'

Sakura hit the keys. Working desperatly to hack the fail safe.

'Nothings happening Sakura'

Sakura continued to struggle, getting more and more stressed.

'Sakura? Nothing is happening? Sakura? Where the hell is my black out?'

'Will you shut up and let me work please?'

Sakura grit her teeth. Working fast.

* * *

At the other end off the hall way, the elevator could be heard with a ding. The metal doors opened to reveal two young agents carrying two pizza boxes.

'Any one hungry?'

The two agents opened the door to the bunker, letting their friends know that dinner had arrived. The two agents guarding the bunker door stepped away from their post, leaving the bunker door open slightly.

They both walk past the supply closet and Sasuke saw the empty door.

'They left their post. I have a clear shot here.'

In the communication room, Sakura was still tapping the laptop frantically.

'This could be the only shot we get. I'm going to have to it'

'Wait Sasuke. Do not do anything. I'm nearly there'

'I'm taking it'

'No. Wait!'

Sasuke reached out of the closet and pulled down on the fire alarm. Inside the comms room, Sakura could hear the fire alarm flare to life.

'Oh Jesus Sasuke. What have you done?'

* * *

What do you think? Bit of a cliff hanger? Maybe? No? Alright then haha. Well please let me know what you think. Your imput would be greatly appreciated. I take criticism well, as long as it constructive :)


	28. I'm sorry

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Wr are getting quite close to the end now. Only one more chapter after this one. So exciting!

I will then take a break, after which I will begin with Ten things she hates about Sasuke.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. I wish, but i dont

Spoilers? None unless you havent watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even tho the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

* * *

RECAP:

The two agents opened the door to the bunker, letting their friends know that dinner had arrived. The two agents guarding the bunker door stepped away from their post, leaving the bunker door open both walk past the supply closet and Sasuke saw the empty door.

'They left their post. I have a clear shot here.'

In the communication room, Sakura was still tapping the laptop frantically.

'This could be the only shot we get. I'm taking it'

'Wait Sasuke. Dont. I'm nearly there'

'I'm taking it'

'No. Wait!'

Sasuke reached out of the closet and pulled down on the fire alarm. Inside the comms room, Sakura could hear the fire alarm flare to life.

'Oh Jesus Sasuke. What have you done?'

* * *

The agents dropped their pizza and hustled back up the hall way. Just as they reached the supply closet, the steel door slammed open, knocking the men off their feet. Sasuke emerged.

The agents tried to stand but Sasuke moved fast. Three quick slashes and the men fell hard. Over and out. As they fell, Sasuke grabbed one of their guns as he looked up the hall.

Sakura continued to hit the keys as she monitored the police band radio.

'They have us all over the god damned air. We have to abort'

Sasuke heard the news and barreled towards the bunker door as he fired wildly to give himself some cover.

'How about giving me some good news honey? I need a little support right now'

He kicked through the bunker door just as the lights were killed. Darkness surrounded Sasuke. He was blind.

'Oh now thats just perfect'

Agents began to fire blindly into the darkness, as their muzzles flashed. Lighting the scene. Sasuke moved through the room like a shadow. Keeping low.

Bee lining towards to main holding room, he fired six shots at the door knob. This was a very risky move as the shots exposed his position to the enemy. The agents bear down on Sasuke as he lept into the main holding room. In front of him was a locked door so without thinking, he pulled out a grenade. Without slowing down, he pulled the ring from the grenade before throwing it. It rattled against the door before exploding.

* * *

Sakura rolled her eyes at what she heard through the ear peice. This was a total disaster.

* * *

Sasuke moved through the flames and debris until he saw Hector, tied to a chair. The man looked positively scared shitless. Hector noticed Sasuke's shadow and looked up.

'Follow me. I have orders to get you out of here'

'Do you think I'm fucking stupid?'

'Why is it no one wants to do things the easy way?'

With a thump, Sasuke hit Hector round the head with his gun. Knocking him out cold.

* * *

The FBI agents took command positions as their team leader raised his hand to lead the charge. They see something slide out of the room in front of takes them a fraction of a second to realise that it was in fact a genade. It blows. But this was not a normal grenade but a stun grenade. The toxic gas released caused the agents to fall to the floor, their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. Blind but alive.

Through the rolling smoke, Sasuke emerged with Hector slumped over his shoulder and walked into the hallway. Just as Sasuke entered the elevator, a flood of agents and police officers appeared from the stair well door. They ran towards Sasuke but they didnt make it before the elevator doors closed.

Inside the elevator, Sasuke stood. Covered in debris. Exausted. His breath heavy.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened as Sakura walked inside. They stood together as the elevator rose higher and higher. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke cut her off.

'Dont'

'Your the one that deviated from the plan. Not me'

Sasuke just looked at her. She just couldnt keep her mouth shut. Not this one time.

A ping was heard as the elevator hit the ground floor.

* * *

After stealing another car, they drove along the highway. Sasuke and Sakura sat in the front of the car. Seriously pissed. Hector was laid on the back seat, slowly, he blinked his way back to conciousness.

'I cant believe you didnt trust me Sasuke'

'I did trust you. I do trust you. I just saw an oppertunity'

'We had a plan. You deviated'

'Come on honey. Do I have to trust you or obey you?'

'Its just so revealing. We make an agreement then you just do it your own way'

'It worked didnt it? Didnt it? Do we or dont we have the guy?'

'Yes'

'See? Thats team work'

Sakura didnt look convinced. In the back of the car, Hector had become concious enough to speak, well rather, scream.

'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE?'

* * *

Inside a dingy, cheap motel room, Hectors head snapped back wards as Sasuke hit him with a hard fist. He sat, tied to a wooden chair as Sasuke and Sakura faced him. They had been at it a while.

'Sasuke. What are you doing?'

Sakura. Let me handle this'

'Your going to kill him'

'It was my left hand. Please, sit down'

'Sasuke'

'Sakura. Sit down'

Giving in, Sakura sat down. Pissed off.

'Okay Hector. Look at me'

But he wouldnt look at Sasuke. His eyes were glued to Sakura, or rather, her exposed legs.

'Hey. Look at me. And answer the question. Why does the CIA want you dead so bad?'

Hector's head turned to look at Sasuke. Defiant. He was such a pain in the ass to Sasuke.

'If you kill me, you've got nothing'

Sasuke shook his head. Losing patience.

'He's right Sasuke'

'Sakura . . Can I talk to you for a second?'

Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her into a far corner of the room where they were out of Hectors ear shot. Close. Quiet. Heated.

'You know Sakura. Maybe it isnt such a good idea to undermine me in front of the hostage. What? I'm just saying. It sends a mixed message'

'Trust me. I dont need to undermine you. You are doing well enough all by yourself.'

Sasuke stiffened before pulling out a gun. _Think you can do better?_

'Nice. Go ahead?'

Sakura shook her head. A defiant smirk on her face.

'Oh darling. I dont need that'

Sasuke couldnt help but smile as Sakura looked at Hector. Her eyes narrowed. A new tact

'All I need to do is say please'

Her hand slowly crept up to her head as she released her pink locks from their restraint. It fell dangrously, framing her face perfectly.

For the first time, Hector felt nervous. Sakura approached. Hair down and hands on her blouse buttons. She was ravishing.

'Hector. Hector . . we dont want to hurt you'

Sasuke looked confused

'We dont?'

'Sasuke! Hector . . we are your friends'

Her lazy hand brushed his shoulder

'Close friends . . if you like'

Sasuke glared at her but she just shook her head at him.

'All we want to know is . . '

Her hand lazily touched his cheek.

'Why would the CIA want to kill you?'

She leant forward, her face close to his ear.

'Come on, Hector . . '

Hector swallowed hard. He was struggling to hold tight. Sasuke was struggling too as the grip around his gun tightened.

'You can tell me anything. Anything you want . . '

Sakura's hand moved back to Hectors shoulder, her delicate fingers rubbing softy. Hector began to sweat. Sakura was so close he could almost taste her. Closer, closer. Her lips parted, and one word escaped.

'Please . . '

Hector opened his mouth, about to crack but suddely Sasuke shot to his feet with his gun aimed at Hectors head.

'JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION HECTOR!'

Hectors mouth slammed shut.

'Sasuke. Put the gun down'

His trigger finger tightened.

'Sasuke. Put the gun down and go outside. Wait outside, Sasuke'

Hector looked up and cracked a crooked smile

'Yeah, go wait outside. Then me and the Mrs can have some quality time'

_Thats it!_

Sasuke swung his pistol round to point the barrel at Hector when a hand grabbed his arm mid swing. Sakura. Their eyes locked.

'. Ouside. Sasuke'

Sasuke hesitated but lowered his gun. His eyes burning with anger.

* * *

Outside the motel room, a loud slam was heard as Sasuke stomped out of the hotel room with more anger than he had ever felt.

Looking back, he saw Sakura in the window. If looks could kill, Sasuke would be dead as she swiftly shut the curtains, shutting off the room to the outside world.

He stood alone. Totally alone.

'What happened in there?'

Sasuke turned to see Sakura in the doorway. Her hair messy. One button on her blouse open.

'You tell me'

'You are the one who lost your cool in there'

'Yeah. Well maybe its not so easy to stay cold and professional when your wife is sitting on some guys lap in a Motel six'

Sakura felt that Sasuke didnt trust her as she pulled a cigarette from her pocket. Sasuke picked up on this.

'Since when did you start smoking?'

'My whole life'

Sasuke shook his head. Quiet. Reeling

'Jesus Christ. Who are you? I mean, I dont even know your real name! Wait, Do I know your real name Sa - ku-ra. Its a slight coincidence that your name matches your hair.'

Turning her back to him, she replied.

'It is my real name but now is not the time for discussing this or that. Now is the time for dealing with Hector'

A lighter appeared out of no where as Sakura lit the cigarette. A deep intake of breath.

'His name is Hector Danz. He was an accountant for the CIA. He ran all the books for the freelance hitters. They were using independants, like us, on domestic targets'

Another drag. Sasuke just stared at her.

'FBI was on the operation. They got into Hectors books, convinced him to testify . . against the man who runs our chapter. The mans name is Mr Horner and he has got access to the top fifty hitters in the United States. All 50 of which are the ones that are after us now'

Sasuke just continued to stare at Sakura. Trying to deal with what he had just heard.

'You were in there for like fifteen seconds. How did you get all that information?'

'I can be very convincing'

Sasuke shook his head. Sakura remained dark.

'Sasuke, Hector and his books are a package deal. Without the books, we have got nothing'

Sasuke shrugged. No problem.

'So lets go get the books'

'That would be a good idea, except you blew them up at the courthouse'

He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

'So Hector is . . '

'Worthless'

'So we have got nothing to trade?'

Sakura took a long drag. Smoke rising.

'Not unless we trade on each other. They arent going to stop until one of us is dead'

Trapped. Sasuke searched his brain for an resolution to the problem. Quiet. Resolved. Until he came up with something.

Well then. I guess we have got to take them out'

Sakura looked back at him, dumbfounded.

'Thats your answer? You want to take out an army of assasins?'

'Whats wrong with that?'

'Its just . . . . Its just so typical'

'What does that mean?'

'I mean, why dont you just stop and think for a second'

'I am thinking'

'No. Your attacking. You're always attacking, Sasuke'

'Always?'

'Always. Its who you are'

'How would you know? Honey, six days ago you thought I was in construction!'

Sakura looked at him with a penetrating glance.

'I'm not talking about your job. I'm talking about you, and you always bow up what you cannot fix'

'Where the hell is this coming from?'

'Where is this coming from? How about the fact that you fired a ballistic missile at me! You shot up our wagon! You tried to run me over with a god damned monster truck! All you do is wreck things!'

'What? And you think you're so much better. You're neat little boxes. Every thing tagged and filed. What happened to my car!'

'You ran it into the river while trying to attack me'

'You slipped out of the house. Not me. Thats you. Always avoiding things'

'Sasuke. I didnt blow up the one thing that could have saved us'

'Sakura. It want my idea to get Hector'

'So this is my fault? Is this my fault now?'

'No. Its my fault! Its all my fault. Its my fault we met. Its my fault we moved it and its deffinatly my fault we got married!'

Sasuke snapped, but as soon as he had said it, he wished he could take back the last part he had said. But it was too late. It was out there now. Sakura hardened.

'No Sasuke. That was both our faults'

Sasuke stood frustrated. He wanted to stop the emotional bleeding.

'Look. Husbands and wives lie to each other all the time. It doesnt mean they dont know each other'

'Doesnt it Sasuke. If so then tell me one thing. Tell me one thing thats true . . . that you really mean'

Sakura needed to hear something meaningful. Sasuke opened his mouth but nothing came out. He didnt know what to say. Sakura shook her head, dissappointed.

'Your right Sasuke, I dont know you at all'

Spinning on her heel, she turned her back to him just as a few quiet words escaped Sasuke's mouth.

'I'm sorry'

* * *

Reviews please! Or I will make you wait a very very long time for the last chapter. Because I am evil like that. Mwa hahahahahahah


	29. Freedom

Well, this is the last chapter. I am sorry It took me so long to get it finished, but I've had fun along the way :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mr & Mrs Smith. I wish, but i dont

Spoilers? None unless you havent watched Mr & Mrs Smith. Even though the story line differs slightly.

Rating: Mature for Violence and scenes of a sexual nature. Also mature language is used.

Couples: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Maybe Naruto and Hinata at some point.

Enjoy

* * *

RECAP:

_'No. Your attacking. You're always attacking, Sasuke'_

_'Always?'_

_'Always. Its who you are'_

_'How would you know? Honey, six days ago you thought I was in construction!'_

_Sakura looked at him with a penetrating glance._

_'I'm not talking about your job. I'm talking about you, and you always bow up what you cannot fix'_

_'Where the hell is this coming from?'_

_'Where is this coming from? How about the fact that you fired a ballistic missile at me! You shot up our wagon! You tried to run me over with a god damned monster truck! All you do is wreck things!'_

_'What? And you think you're so much better. You're neat little boxes. Every thing tagged and filed. What happened to my car!'_

_'You ran it into the river while trying to attack me'_

_'You slipped out of the house. Not me. Thats you. Always avoiding things'_

_'Sasuke. I didnt blow up the one thing that could have saved us'_

_'Sakura. It want my idea to get Hector'_

_'So this is my fault? Is this my fault now?'_

_'No. Its my fault! Its all my fault. Its my fault we met. Its my fault we moved it and its deffinatly my fault we got married!'_

_Sasuke snapped, but as soon as he had said it, he wished he could take back the last part he had said. But it was too late. It was out there now. Sakura hardened._

_'No Sasuke. That was both our faults'_

_Sasuke stood frustrated. He wanted to stop the emotional bleeding._

_'Look. Husbands and wives lie to each other all the time. It doesnt mean they dont know each other'_

_'Doesnt it Sasuke? If so then tell me one thing. Tell me one thing thats true . . . that you really mean'_

_Sakura needed to hear something meaningful. Sasuke opened his mouth but nothing came out. He didnt know what to say. Sakura shook her head, dissappointed._

_'Your right Sasuke, I don't know you at all'_

_Spinning on her heel, she turned her back to him just as a few quiet words escaped Sasuke's mouth._

_'I'm sorry'_

* * *

In a dark room, a phone could be heard ringing. A hand picked it up.

'Identify'

'3146578'

It was Sakura.

'Your contract has been recinded'

'I have a package for the boss. Something he wants'

'Where would you like to make the delivery?'

'Some where public. Covered. No clean shots'

'. . . Name it'

* * *

A pay phone by the highway. Sakura hung up. There was no sign of Sasuke. She looked up at the horizon. The sun was beginning to rise. The sky was blood red.

A cold wind blew. Sakura dropped her cigarette. Stomping it out. Hard.

* * *

Sasuke entered the Ikea superstore alone. His eyes shifted from customer to customer. Potential assasins every where. That guy over there looking at the bunk beds. The couple paying for the garden furniture.

Sasuke walked slow, wary. His eyes shifting. Hands running over soft furnishings.

'Mr Uchiha'

Sasuke turned to face Mr Horner. He looked like a very ordinary man with a ver ordinary basket of goods. He smiled broadly. Terrifying.

'Mr Horner'

His smile tightened. Realising Sasuke knew his name. Sasuke's eyes kept moving. Checking customers, sightlines.

'Looking for your wife?'

Sasuke stiffened

'Did she tell you she would take the back route? Meet you in the middle?'

Sasuke stayed quiet. His eyes on the man infront of him, and that terrifying smile.

'I dont think she will be joining us. Except to pick up her payment'

'What are you talking about?'

'We always knew she was the better hitter. Of course, it took her a little longer than usual to clear the scene this time. But at least she finished what she started'

Sasuke looked and felt like he had just been punched in the gut. His eyes scanning. What he saw was a room filled with suspicious moves, bulges. Quiet.

'Looks like the gangs all here'

This caused Mr Horner to smile and nod good naturedly.

'You know, I had a wife once . . .'

He trailed off leaving Sasuke to imagine just what happened to Mr Horners wife.

'How much? How much did she get for serving me up?'

'Class one Contract. Sasuke'

Sasuke shook his head. Disgusted. Horner gave a cruel smile.

'Dont tell me you thought this would all have a happy ending?'

Sasuke looked up. Intense. Remebering Sakuras words.

'Happy endings are just stories . . . '

'That havent finished yet'

Sakura stepped out from behind Mr Horner. He turned around, a little surprised to see her. Sasuke's eyes remained level, giving away no emotion. Nothing at all.

'Perfect timing Sakura'

'Perfect as always, Sasuke'

* * *

A man who was sat on a mock toilet spoke into a wrist mic.

'Status check'

A man pushing a pram replied.

'Stay in position. On my mark'

* * *

Mr Horner kept his eyes on Sakura.

'You here to collect? Your early?'

He motioned to a back in his basket. She picked it up.

'Yes. I am'

Opening the bag, she checked the cash.

'Any last words Sasuke?'

Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura. A flicker of connection between them.

'In light of the seriousness of the situation, and since I may not have a chance later, I want you to know I married you because I loved you'

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

'Me too. I wanted what I wanted and I lied. I apologise'

Mr Horner looked very confused. His smile creased.

'Me too. You're the only girl I have ever loved. No one else has made me feel the way you do, before all this trouble got in the way'

'Ditto. Guy with the trolley?'

By now, Mr Horner was looking even more confused. What the fuck is going on. His eyes darted backwards anf forwards between Sasuke and Sakura.

'Got him. Couple by the lamps?'

'Check'

'So. You ready?'

At this point, Sakure stepped beside Sasuke. Facing Mr Horner together.

'Yeah. I'm ready'

Mr Horners smile finally faded. His face dead serious.

'If this is some kind of plan it clearly wont work'

'No. Its not a plan. See, me and Sakura tried to come up with a clever plan, but we just couldnt agree on anything'

'We had a few ideas, but they never really gelled into anything'

There was something about the way they bickered now. A rythm. As if they were in on the same joke. Their eyes kept moving. Causing. The customers slowly shifted positions. Sasuke tried to buy some time.

'I thought maybe we should all have met at the Wallman memorial'

'What on earth are you talking about?'

'The ice rink in Central Park. From all the movies. But it turns out Sakura can't skate for shit'

Sasuke couldnt help but chuckle slightly before turning his attention to her.

'Guy on the forklift'

Sakuras green eyes landed on the forklift before her eyes continued to move.

'Then Sasuke wanted to meet and stage our deaths in front of the Statue of Liberty. Shooter on the shelves'

The last part of her sentence was aimed specifically as Sasuke.

'But Sakura said you would most likely kill us as soon as you saw us'

'And it is the ending of The Sting'

By this point, Mr Horner had lost patience with the couple.

'Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Both of you!'

Sasuke and Sakura's heads turned, their eyes landed on the man in front of them as he tried to compose himself after that outburst.

'Do you have any idea how many times your out numbered here?'

'Well see, we didnt before. But we do know'

'Then you should know for a fact that neither of you will be walking out of here alive'

'That is more than possible. Wouldn't you say Sakura?'

'Its more than possible. I would say its quite likely'

'I do not understand. What on earth made you think it would work?'

It was father. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged.

'This is us , you know. This is what we do'

They looked back. This was the truth. Sakura couldnt help but smirk

'Plus we have very, very big balls'

They stood in place. Not moving.

'See you in the next life, Sakura'

'Like wise Sasuke'

Sakura pulled a gun out and Sasuke threw the bag that Sakura had been holding into the air, covering Sakura's head. She raised her arms and fired 2 bullets at the bag, causing the meterial to shred. Money exploded into the air, giving them precious cover.

A snipers telescopic sight was temporarily blocked by thousands of floating dollars. Mr horner used the distraction to dissappear without being noticed.

A fully armed team suddely appeared from the kiddie foam ball pit where they had previously been hiding, opening fire on Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura turned and fired her gun at a man that was about to draw his weapon, blowing him off his feet. The man who had previously been sat on the fake toilet stood up, firing his weapon and missing, before Sasuke put a bullet through his chest. Sasuke and Sakura smashed through a large assortment of paint cans into a massive shelving unit.

They rolled grenades accross the floor which spewed out coloured smoke from their metalic outer shells. Another grenade was thrown, this one going further than the others.

As the killers swamped the area, the grenade exploded with a flash. Bang. It was a percussion grenade that took out the four men closest to it.

Sasuke and sakura, who were inside the shelving unit, began to do a crouch run behind the paint cans as a rain of bullets pored in, splatting them with a large range of coloured paints. They rolled onto the next aisle out of the way of most of the bullets that were bring fired at them.

Sasuke skid accross the floor on his back, firing his gun continuously. Two agents with rifles fell to the floor. Sakura covered the other angle, firing her weapon at multiple targets that had come into her end of the aisle.

The aisles were working in their favour as it only gave them two directions in which they had to cover to protect them selves. Back to back, they blasted their way through a chip board wardrobe into another shelving unit where they re loaded their weapons with fluid movements, under cover as they spun into the next aisle. Swapping directions, they covered opposite angles.

Agents poured into each end of the aisle, but there was a disadvantage to a frontal approach. No cover. Sakura and Sasuke worked through them methodically, spewing hot lead, raining brass casings. More and more agents appeared.

But Sasuke and Sakura had found an unstoppable rythm. Like Fred and Ginger.

They covered each other as they reloaded their weapons under the cover of some shelves. Crossing from aisle to aisle, covering each other again and again.

The agents chasing them quickly realised that they were ata disadvantage on this terrain causing them to hang back and fire more carefully. Sasuke and Sakura realised that they also had to be more careful now, more observant, reacting to the smallest movement. They the burst out of the warehouse section where they then entered the showroom.

Eerily, Sasuke and Sakura moved through living room mock ups & kitchens as they stalked through. Studies and immaculate bedrooms. It was like a maze. They encountered agents as they came round certain corners, who began firing as Sasuke and Sakura from hidden vantage points.

Two agents were dug in a bathroom, laying down fire. Sakura and Sasuke's progress was slowed dramatically in a mock up idea of the perfect surburban living room as they continued to shoot out.

'Ammo?'

' cant get stuck here. We need to reinforce'

Two agents were incoming. Sakura bent down low, as she grabbed some Christmas light from a pillar. She whipped out the lights, causing the agents to fall to their feet. As they fell, Sakura took the oppertunity to take their weapons and toss them to Sasuke.

'The other side of that wall, soft furnishings and then were home free'

Sasuke looked at his wife and couldnt help but feel impressed. Without wasting time, they ran full speed through the last few rooms and into soft furnishings. It was quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly, shots came from no where, catching Sasuke in the leg, causing him to fall. Sakura went down with him.

As they hit the deck, they began to start crawling through what seemed to be acres of beds that were laid out in perfectly neat rows. Sakura popped up above one of the beds, taking out the shooter behind a venetian blind with one, precise shot to the head. She looked at Sasuke with concern.

'You okay?'

Sasuke nodded.

They continued to crawl under beds, popping up now and again to look around, before carying on again.

Twelve agents ran into the section, before splitting up. Stalking through the beds.

Sasuke popped up out of no where, taking one of the men down instantly, Just as they began to react, Sakura popped up twenty feet away on the opposite side and took another down. The agents attemped to react to Sakura but Sasuke popped up again, twenty feet further on and hit again. It was impossible for the agents to tell where Sasuke and Sakura were. The remaining agents fall to the floor, copying Sasuke and Sakura's technique and a deadly game of hide and seek ensued in the worlds largest bedroom.

More agents spilled into the room. No one seemed to be able to determine where or when Sakura or Sasuke were going to pop up again. Sasuke and Sakura separated, shooting as they fought their way towards the exit. Taking guns of fallen enemies, their progress was inexorable. It was a blood bath.

Then there was silence. They both listened carefully, but the only sound that could be heard was the sound of their chests moving up and down frantically as they gasped for air. Panting. There was no sounds of life. It was as if they were the only two people left in the world.

Slowly standing, the two of them slowly made their way out of the bulding with Sasuke leaning on Sakura for support. They pass Mr Horner without looking. Sakura was the first to speak.

'We are the only game left in town'

'You know where to find us'

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura slowly walked away from the IKEA bulding, both were streaked with blood and coloured paint, their weapons still drawn. They passed shoppers who were cowering behind cars. Children were crying. People praying.

A woman ran out in front of them as she tried to to get to her car. Sasuke lazily raised his gun but Sakura touched his arm gently, letting him know this woman was not a threat.

They reached their car and got in. Slowly driving away. As they headed into the hills, they could hear the swell of sirens behind them as a convoy of cars sped towards Ikea.

* * *

Inside Ikea, Agents in FBI jackets swamped the place, guns our. Familiar faces. They looked at the fourty killers layed out on the floor in front of them. Dead. With Christmas wreaths and blinking lights every where, the bodies almost looked like Christmas presents.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura drove away with Sakura at the wheel. She reached over and put her hand over Sasuke's. Their blood mingled together.

* * *

Inside Kakashi Hatakes office . . .

'I'm so pleased to see you back here as a couple'

Sakura and Sasuke were sat next to each other on the love seat.

'I'm interested to hear what progress you feel you have made, if any, over the past two weeks or so'

'Well, I think we made a little progress, dont you Honey?'

'I would say so'

'I cant speak for Sakura but I feel like we have got to know each other all over again. Our good points and our bad points'

'Our really bad points . . .'

'Right. I mean its early but I would say we have brought a whole new level of honesty to our relationship'

'We realised we were depriving each other of who we really were'

'For the first time since we met, I feel free. I feel like there's . . . . there's . . . '

'Like there is room for us to grow, to become more like us rather than shrinking into some idea of what we should be'

It was Kakashi's turn to speak.

'You know, a lot of couples I meet, their biggest issue is trust'

'You know that is so true'

'It seems you have refound the trust in your love. Sasuke, Sakura, I am pleased for you. What you have discovered is very special. So on a scale of one to ten, how happy would you say you are now?'

They both smiled and Sakura answered first.

'Eight'

'Nine'

They looked at each other. Smiles on both faces. Their eyes held the spark that had been lost for so long.

They were finally at peace with themselves and each other.

They were finally free.


End file.
